


Nightmares

by rayrod67



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU Vampires, AU werewolfs, All deaths will follow canon, Gordon is evil, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayrod67/pseuds/rayrod67
Summary: Aaron Dingle has been plaques by nightmares since he can remember. Something horrible happened to him when he was 8yrs. Something that he does not remember and something his overprotective family will not tell him about. But lately things are changing in their little hamlet town. A foreboding darkness has descended and its calling out to Aaron. Now it is up to the Dingle Clan and hunter and vampire Robert Sugden to save Aaron.





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I have noticed that there are not much supernatural stories involving Robron. They are my favorite to write. Having said that I am a bit nervous about posting this. So thank you in advance to all who read.

_******************_

 

_Year 2000_

 

_Aaron laid under the covers holding his breath, trembling in terror. The monster was coming for him. There was no place for him to hide. The monster always found him. Tiny hands clutched tightly to the blanket, as long as he stayed under the blanket the monsters couldn't touch him. “Please don't let him touch me.” The little boy begged and prayed to any deity that would listen. “Please , I'll be good. Just don't let him get me.”_

 

_The door to his room creaked open. Heavy footsteps made their way across the room to stop right in front of the bed. The moonlight filtered through the nearly sheer curtain covering the one window in the bedroom. The light was enough for him to see through the blanket covering his head. Trembling with fear the little boy could see the dark shadow of the man watching him from the end of his bed. “Please....please......please someone help me.” his prayers go unanswered in the dark._

 

_He can hear the sound of his heartbeat. A sirens call to his thirst and hunger. The monster waits until the child is nearly comatose with fear._

 

“ _Mum!” he calls out before he finds himself snatched out of bed and held in the monsters arms._

 

_The door burst open and a woman screams in fury, “Aaron!”_

 

_The monster sees it has been out maneuvered its thirst for the child was its undoing. With no hope of keeping its prize it tosses the child toward the woman and moves to escape in the shadows._

 

“ _I don't think so.” A hard edge voice calls out to it. Then white hot pain fills its head when a stake made of ash wood tears through its chest. The copper stench of old blood fills the room making the siblings gag. The creature wails and screeches, its hands turned into claws rake against it's chest. Bloody grooves are carved into the alabaster flesh as the creature fights to remove the stake._

 

_The white flesh begins to darken the ash wood doing its job at poisoning the creature. The loud screeching wail suddenly stops. The room is left in silence._

 

“ _Is it dead?” Chas who is cradling her son, holding him protectively against her chest, yells at her brother. “Cain! Is it dead.”_

 

_Cain stares at the blackened creature on the floor. “I don't know.”_

 

“ _Check.” Chas demands. A soft whimper escapes her child the shock of the situation beginning to wear off. “Shhhhh....it's alright luv. I have you. Me and Cain will not let him near you again.”_

 

_Cain's face hardens even further at his nephews cries. He pulls out a knife from inside his jacket. The knife is sterling silver, the blade blessed in holy water, was made personally for this task. Cain walks cautiously over to the creature. Knife held tightly in his hand he kicks it. He waits ready to react and protect, but nothing happens. He gives it one more kick before deciding that it must be dead. To make certain that the creature does not return he will have to remove its head. Before he can bend down Aaron pulls free from his mothers arms and begins to scream. “Daddy.”_

 

_The blackened corps of the creature burst open. Ash fills the room. Both Cain and Chas begin to choke on it. The acrid taste of stale blood filling their mouths and throat. They both cover their nose trying not to breath any of it in. Cain grabs the bottle of holy water and drinks from it to clear the taste from his mouth then hands the bottle to Chas._

 

_Aaron is stood in the middle of room surrounded by the ash taking in large deep breathes._

 

_What is left of the creature slithers along the floor hiding in the shadows._

_******************_

 

_2008_

 

_It had been a dare._

 

_His friend Adam and his brothers had spoken of a haunted house, the Amberville Estate. It stood just on the outskirts of town, a sad reminder of what life once had been for the wealthy and influential family. The house had been the epicenter of political change in the country a stately mansion where visiting Presidents and Royalty had filled the dining room and where treaties and laws had been politely discussed and debated over gentleman's cigars and the soft rustle of ladies gowns._

_  
Life had been good for the family for a while._

 

_That was until the death of the oldest Amberville son._

 

_Michael Amberville had taken ill over the summer and never recovered. Following his death the family had for reasons unknown simply disappeared. So the story had gone. As with all mysteries the story was embellished by each teller of the tale. It had come into an urban myth one based on facts yet bent and warped to fit the imagination of the teller._

 

“ _Aaron?” Adam called to his best mate. “Remember you have to stay until midnight. Alone!” Adam said slightly annoyed with his older brothers. Ross had goaded and teased Aaron telling him he was too much of a coward to stay in the house alone. Aaron being who he was took the bet without thinking it through. The house itself was falling down and dangerous. Adam was torn he wanted to protect his friend but knew that Aaron would never forgive him._

 

“ _You don't have to prove anything. Ross is a muppet. I bet he couldn't even do it.” Adam did his best to talk Aaron out of the dare. “_

 

“ _Save your breath Adam. I'm doing it.” Aaron took a deep breath and prayed his mum and Cain never found out about this._

 

“ _Fine. Do it then. Just be careful right?”Adam looked down at his watch it was already 930pm. What could happen in two and half hours? . “You ready?”_

 

“ _Yep.” Aaron stopped blue eyes gone wide as he took in the house close up._

 

_The house stood on acres of land, the once lush gardens dead and dried as the deceased Michael Amberville. It sat alone, a dark brooding entity. The air surrounding the house seemed dense and acrid. Dark…cold…things long since dead…and Aaron felt it call out to him._

 

_*Aaron.* Aaron shuddered as his name floated softly on the cool breeze. “Yes.” He replied softly. A cold chill ran along his spine, someone.....something was watching him._

 

“ _The dare is that you have to stay locked in the house until midnight.” Peter the oldest Barton brother knelt down and placed both hands on Aaron's shoulders . “Midnight is in 230 hours.”_

_  
Aaron nodded slowly all the while his eyes locked on the second floor window. *Someone’s in the house.*_

 

_*Come in young one. It’s been so long since I held you last.*_

 

_The words floated through his consciousness. The melodious voice calmed and soothed the teen. Mesmerized, Aaron walked slowly into the abandoned fortress and into the arms that beckoned him._

 

_~~~~~~~~~_

_Near midnight_

 

_The teenager was sat down on the floor his arms wrapped tightly around his knees. His back braced against the dirtied stained wall. The thick scent of decay and rotted wood coated his throat and made him want to gag with each breath taken. The moon shined through a broken window. The dirt kicked up by Aaron's constant movement shined and shimmered in the moonlight._

 

_Pale moonbeams fell diagonally across the room. The light bathed Aaron in its warmth, painting an ethereal glow around the 16 year old. The shadows gathered all around the teenager, moving closer despite the protection of the moon._

 

_The silence of the room is broken only by an occasional sob released with a shuddered sigh by the trembling boy. “Go away.” he pleaded tightening his grip around his knees. “I didn’t mean to disturb you. Please go away.”_

 

_*Disturbed me, no child I called you. I have bided my time waiting for you to come back to me.*_

 

“ _Waiting for me? No, just go away.” Aaron stood trembling, his fear having reached its maximum level. His best mate should be here. Where was he? Adam would save him from this…nightmare._

 

_Aaron cried out in sudden alarm when he felt fingers clasped around his wrist. His skin burned at the touch. The fingers of the hand encircled his wrist tugging him from the safety of the light to pull him into the darkened shadows. “I need but a taste.”_

 

“ _No …”_

 

“ _Shhhh…it will not hurt.” Blue eyes dulled as a numbing fog enveloped his mind. “You will remember this as you would a nightmare. You will be frightened when you first awake, only to have your fear gradually fade in strength and awareness with each passing minute. Then I will be nothing but a dull memory, an echo.” The creature’s eyes glowed brightly._

 

_Aaron’s eyes grew heavy as he fell under the foul creatures spell. The last thing he saw before succumbing to the darkness was the flash of teeth gleaming in the moonlight. His last fleeting thought was, Daddy!_

 

“ _Aaron?” he could hear his name being called. He recognized his best mate’s voice but he couldn’t find the strength to call out to him. “You’re going to be okay. Don’t try to move the ambulance will be here soon. Just hang on!”_

 

_*It must be raining.* Aaron vaguely thought as he felt raindrops land softly on his cheeks. He was lost as he drifted along the waves of consciousness._

 

“ _I’m so sorry. He was never meant to be hurt.” Aaron drifted away with the sounds of Ross and Adam arguing._

 

“ _Aaron?”_

 

“ _S’okay.” Aaron whispered. Why did Adam sound so scared? He knew there was something he needed to tell him, warn him, of danger. But his mind was so fuzzy he couldn’t think. “Why do I feel so weak?”_

 

“ _You’ve lost a lot of blood.” Adam nearly sobbed._

 

“ _Blood!” Aaron felt panic return. In the darkness there was something in the darkness with him._

 

_Wanting him…touching him......feeding from him._

 

“ _Why can’t I remember!” he rasped out his throat dry and horse with pain._

 

“ _You fell. You hit your head pretty hard. Oh man Aaron, you’re covered in blood.” Adam’s tone was filled with both worry and guilt._

 

_The sharp wail of a siren announced the arrival of the medics. The next few minutes became a blur of movement as Aaron found it even harder to concentrate as the medics moved and surrounded him._

 

_*Aaron.*_

 

_He heard his name whispered on the wind._

 

_*Aaron.*_

 

_Then darkness._

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`_

_Well anyone interested in reading more?_

 


	2. Protections and Protectors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who commented, read and gave kudos. I really appreciate it. I was not sure this type of story would be liked. Again thank you.

_Present day_

 

A loud piercing noise broke the quiet of the morning. The lone figure in the bed groaned and pulled the blanket tighter around his body. A soft whimper fell from his mouth as the alarm kept bleating it's obnoxious tune.

 

“Aaron!” Chase yelled from downstairs. Her voice grating and overpowering the alarm.

 

“I'm up.” Aaron growled and blindly reached out to quiet the offending item. Throwing the blankets off he forced himself to sit up in bed. Eyes still swollen with sleep he did his best to wake up.

 

“You know you shouldn't be out drinking late when you have to work early in the morning.” his mum chastised him from the doorway.

 

“I didn't drink. I just couldn't sleep.” Aaron pressed his face into his hands. “I'm shattered.”

 

Chas who had been enjoying herself at her sons expense suddenly became worried. “You ill?” She asked concerned.

 

“No,” Aaron mumbled around a yawn and stood from his bed. Grabbing clothes he made his way to the bathroom to shower and get dressed.

 

“What then?” His mum followed behind him.

 

Walking into the bathroom Aaron stared at his tired face. It had been several nights now that he had barely a couple of hours sleep. He had dark circles under his eyes and his skin was pale. “Dreams.” he whispered. Dreams that left him cold with dread but his mum didn't need to know that.

 

Chas felt her blood go cold. _No. This can't be happening? Not again. Please, not again._ Chas reached out and turned her son toward her. “Dreams? Like when you were a kid?”

 

Aaron focused blurry eyes on his mum. His mind was foggy from lack of sleep so it took him several minutes before he processed what Chas asked him. Aaron shook his head, he leant forward and placed his head on Chas's shoulder. “No mum. I just can't sleep is all.” He tried to reassure her. “Besides I could never remember my dreams when I was a kid.” He couldn't remember these dreams either but he didn't want to cause his mum to worry. He just really needed to sleep.

 

Chas wrapped her arms about her son. Wanting to hold him and offer comfort and needing to feel him warm and safe in her arms. “You would tell me if they got bad, right?” her arms tightened around her son.

 

“Mum I can barely breath.” Aaron protested but didn't try to get away. He needed his mothers touch right now. To know he was safe and not alone. He had been feeling off lately alone and vulnerable. “Yes I would tell you if they got bad.”

 

_Provided I could remember what left me feeling so cold and scared._

 

“I think you should stay home today, luv.” Chas began to walk her son back to his room. “I'll call Adam tell him you're not coming in today. He'll understand.” Chas backed Aaron back onto his bed. Aaron who didn't have the strength to argue or complain let himself fall back onto bed. Chas fussed with Aaron's blankets tucking him as if he were still a child. Chas smiled as Aaron's sleepy eyes closed. Softly Chas began to whisper words of protection. Chanting softly under her breath she leaned down and placed a kiss upon his forehead.

 

Aaron sighed and for the first time in days felt himself fall to slumber. Chas waited several minutes longer with her son all the while continuing her chant and tracing a symbol of protection upon her sons chest. Only when she was sure that Aaron was sleeping soundly did she leave. She left Aaron's door slightly ajar so she could hear if he needed her. Once down stairs she pulled out a key that hung from a gold chain around her neck. Walking over to the desk she used the key to open the drawer. She stared at the item in the drawer repeating the chant louder this time.

 

_I call upon mother earth, to protect the one that I hold dear. Protect him from the coming dark, of evil intent and cold of heart. Hold him close from all he fears, of evil lurking in the shadows near. When Morpheus calls and leaves hims blind. Hide him from all evil kind. Keep him in the light and darkness at bay. Protect him and bathe him with love where he lay. As I ask this of thee, protect him, hold him . As I ask, So mote it be._

 

“I thought this part of my life was done.” She spoke aloud to the empty room. “I thought my son was finally safe.” With steely determination she took the book from its resting place.

  
The Grimoire has been in the Dingle family for nearly 800 years. It holds all the spells and incantations ever used by the Dingle family. Every creature imaginable is in the book. A list of their strengths and weaknesses, what will hurt then and what kills them. Each generation in possession of the book adds to it. With either new spells or new creatures. In reality the book will never be completed. Chas needed the book not to fight a creature but to find one.

 

With grimoire in her hands she quickly found the page she needed. Chas quickly gathered items listed and made her way back upstairs into her son's room.

 

*******

Cain burst into his sisters home with pulse racing and anger building. “Chas!” he bellowed.

 

“Did you bring it?” She asked from right behind her brother.

 

“Of course. Care to explain to me why you wanted me to bring it?” Cain reached inside his coat and pulled out an item wrapped in black cloth. With reverence he placed the item on the table.

 

Chas approached the table with caution. Her hands trembled with fear and awe as he carefully unwrapped the item. Sitting in the middle of the black cloth was a stake. It was 12 inches long, smooth and slick and ending with a a sharp point. The stake is made of solid onyx and centuries old it was carved and molded by expert hands. The purpose of the item was obvious to kill and destroy.

 

“Chas?” Cain called to his sister getting anxious and impatient. If there was trouble brewing he needed to know now. “Why do you have that out?” Cain asked noticing the grimoire clutched in Chas's arms.

 

“Aaron...” Chas turned a worry gaze to her brother.

 

“What about him.” Cain reached out placing his hands on Chas's shoulder. “What's happening?”

 

“He's not sleeping because of dreams.” Chas nearly chocked on the words.  
  


“Dreams or nightmares?” Cain felt his pulse quicken and his head clear and calm. The hunter in him taking over. “Chas!”

 

“He just said dreams. Doesn't remember them.” Chas took a deep breath and raised terrified eyes to her brother. “What if he's back?”

 

Cain released a breath and pulled his sister into his arms. “You have no proof. People dream Chas. It doesn't have to be something evil lurking in the dark.” Cain pulled back so that he could look his sister in the eye. “We would know if he was. With all the safe guards we have around town and Aaron. We would know.”

 

“Yes but he is stronger now. He could have other ways of getting to him.” Chas had spent that last 9 years searching and waiting for that bastard to come back. She was determined to protect her son from him. The way she failed to do the last time.

 

“Yes he is. But so are we. We have all learned and our instincts have grown along with knowledge we have strength. It's not just us this time Chas. It's the whole town. Aaron is surrounded by protection.” Cain pulled the grimoire from Chas's hands and walked I back over to the desk. “Lets not call out SOS yet. We will keep watch.”

 

“I'm sorry.” Chas collapsed on the couch shoulders sagging in both relief and fatigue. “I got scared and I think.........I think... I might have overreacted.”

 

Cain sat down beside shoulder to shoulder. “It's okay. No one will blame you.”

 

“I did a searching spell.” She told Cain.

 

“And?” Cain knew that Lisa would have felt the power from the spell. No doubt she or Zak would be making the rounds.

 

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing.” Chas was unsettled. Though the finding spell showed nothing of Gordon. There was still a feeling of darkness building. “I can feel it though. Something cold and dark is coming.” Chas placed her head on Cain's shoulder. “It's coming for my son.”

 

“And we'll be waiting for it.” Cain placed his arm around his sister in comfort. “When it does come we'll send him back to hell where he belongs.”

 

*************

“Please stop. I don't want this.” Aaron tossed and turned on his bed. He fought with the blanket pulling it tightly around him one moment then sending it flying across the bed the next. A soft sheen of sweat broke out upon his brow. A soft whimpering sound of protest fell from his mouth as he fought back against his dreams. The soft light from the hallway fell across his fitful form separating him from the darkness of the rest of the room. The shadows moved like a wave against the edge of the light. Dark tendrils slipping free to slither closer to the bed and the helpless man. The tendrils were now only inches away from the sleeping form stopping only where the light began and the shadows ended. There they waited patiently for the man to move. All they needed was for Aaron to move out of the light.

 

Aaron shivered with cold all along his side. Blindly he reached out for his blanket his hand coming closer and closer to where the light ended and shadows grew. With a soft groan of protest Aaron rolled over and reached into the darkness for his blanket. Before his hand could pass into the dark his wrist was grabbed and the blanket placed tightly around him. The icy grip on his wrist fell away and Aaron was once again in Morpheus arms.

 

Green eyes glowed brightly from beside Aaron's bed. The man smiled briefly down at the sleeping man. With silent movements he placed a pouch of _anise seeds_ under his pillow. It would protect him from his dreams. The man softly ran his fingers along Aaron's face. Lingering on the young man's mouth. Aaron sighed softly leaning into the touch then fell into a calm dreamless sleep.

 

With reluctance the man pulled himself away from the sleeping Aaron. With steely gaze he turned to face the darkened room. He could see the shadows for what it was. A living thing. The darkness swayed and moved reaching out into the light only to be chased back into the dark. The protection chant _the_ boys mother did was holding. The shadows could not breach the light. The man smiled coldly and reached into his jacket and pulled out a bag of dried flowers.

 

_Chrysanthemum._

 

The man walked slowly around the bed dropping flowers as he went. The shadows moved further and further away as the man placed more flowers on the floor. When the man reached the window the shadows had completely fled from the room. The only thing lingering in the dark now was him. He crumbled dried flowers along the window seal. Rubbing them into the wood frame and the window itself.

 

The man tilted his head to the side listening. He could hear the boys mother and uncle talking. The mum was right something was coming. In fact it was already here. Aaron's life was in danger and it would take all of them to save him. He laughed softly knowing how much Chas Dingle was going to hate having to rely on him. But he had a score to settle and Chas has a son to protect. They could only win if they pulled together. Their enemy had gotten much stronger and even more determined to possess his son.

 

Chas and the rest of the Dingles have no idea how much Gordon has already influenced Aaron's life. How he has sent his minions to watch and push Aaron to where Gordon wants him to be. Or how in the last months of his life Jackson had been controlled by Gordon. Pushing and pulling at Aaron until he didn't know what he wanted or what he felt. Leaving him confused, guilty and vulnerable. When Gordon had no more use for Jackson, he whispered words so file and ugly in his head; that Jackson had nothing to lose by dying. Jackson's death nearly destroyed Aaron. If it hadn't been for the Dingles closing ranks around the young man, Gordon would have succeeded in his plan.

 

But the Dingle's are hunters and survivors. Their ancestors have been hunting creatures of the night for centuries. It is in their blood. Unlike his family they were known mostly healers but his mother was a very powerful mage. Like he used to be. Until his father was killed and he himself was turned. Then and only then did he break tradition of the Sugden's. He became a hunter. A hunter of his own kind.

 

Vampire.

 

His one and only goal in his immortal life. Track and kill the one who killed his father and turned him.

 

Gordon Livesy.

 

In order to do that he would need the man's son. Aaron Livesy.... _née_ Dingle. And Robert had no intentions of leaving the boys side. He would not let Aaron fall to the monster that used to be his father. Robert would save Aaron and kill Gordon.

 

He would have his revenge. Gordon would pay for his fathers death and he would free Aaron from his nightmares.

 

Soon it would all begin.

*********************************************************************************  
 _**(_ _Onyx Gemstone meaning. Onyx is known to separate. It can help release negative emotions such as sorrow and grief. It is used to end unhappy or bothersome relationships. Onyx is a protective stone worn when facing adversaries in battles of conflicts of all kinds. )_

 

_***Anise_ _Used to help ward off the evil eye, find happiness, and stimulate psychic ability. Fill a sleep pillow with anise seed to prevent disturbing dreams.  
_

_****Chrysanthemum Protection. Grow in the garden to ward off evil spirits._

 


	3. The Coming Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to all who are sticking with this story. I really appreciate it.

The sunlight shone through the open curtains, bathing the room in gold. The house was quiet as most of the the occupants still encased in their beds. The only movement in the house was Aaron shifting on his bed as he drifted in that in between of consciousness and sleep. The place where reality mixes with dreaming and you are caught between the two. Aaron groaned softly turned and fell back into sleep oblivious to his nightly visitors.

 

Robert slipped out of the room right before sunrise. Using the last of the flowers he spread them all around the living quarters of the pub. The flowers would protect Aaron, keep him safe from Gordon's undead children. Although they would offer no protection against Gordon himself.

 

No the only thing keeping Gordon at bay was the Dingles. A family of hunters with several mages among them. One very powerful one in Lisa Dingle. It was Lisa that banished Gordon that first time. Her incantation had been so powerful that it nearly killed him. In fact the Dingles believed Gordon to have died. A mistake that nearly cost Aaron his life when he was 16.Having learned from that mistake the family took precautions to ensure Aaron's safety. One of which had Robert fuming.

 

Lisa and Chas both used an ancient ritual to lock away Aaron's memories of his father. Unwisely thinking that by eliminating all memories of Gordon that Aaron would be safe. Instead it left the young man vulnerable and more susceptible to attack. How can he defend himself from danger he has no idea exists?

 

That would have to change. Robert knew in order to defeat Gordon they would need Aaron's help. What angered and worried Robert the most was, Aaron's memories weren't the only thing the Dingles suppressed. That too would have to be addressed.

  
Robert's presence remained undetected through his own magical properties. Before he had been turned, Robert had been a powerful mage like his mother. A trait that ran deeply in the Harker blood line. It was how he was able to move among the day. A great advantage when hunting your own kind.

 

But the Dingles were hunters and knew when a new predator was near. Cain being the most cunning and ruthless of their clan. With his daughter Debby by his side the two were an unbeatable force. Chas herself was not to be trifled with, especially when it involved the well being of her son. Right now both Chas and Cain were on the lookout. Having sensed something coming. Robert's magic and preternatural instincts would hide him for only so long. The Dingle's would soon sniff him out. But until then he would keep his nightly vigil. Watching over their Aaron.

 

********  
The orange, red and purple hues of the rising sun embraced the whole town in its warmth. Shadows fleeing from the light left the town until nightfall. The Woolpack was beginning to show life.

 

Aaron rolled over in bed and got a face full of sunshine causing him to pull his blanket over his face. He stayed under the blanket for a few minutes letting his mind and body fully awaken. Then with a sigh he tossed the blanket off, rose from the bed stumbling with eyes closed to shut the curtains. With the sun dimmed by the dark material it was safe to open his eyes.

 

Aaron yawned and stretched letting the last vestiges of sleep fade away. There was a slight earthy scent in his room. One he couldn't quite identify. It was not a sweet smell. No, more like an herb. _Strange._ He thought. _Where could it have come from?_

 

He took in a deep breath trying to place the scent. It seemed familiar to him. But he couldn't quite place it. It wasn't a bad smell. Not at all. In fact it was oddly comforting. “mmmm...” He hummed softly then pushed it aside.

 

Aaron didn't dwell on it too much. After all he did live above a pub with a kitchen. Maybe Marlon or Vic were trying out new recipes. Besides he felt too good. For the first time in months he felt awake and alert. His mind clear and sharp. He a hadn't slept that good in a long time.

 

“Yes that's all I needed. Just uninterrupted sleep.” Aaron glanced at his alarm clock shocked to see the time. “6am. I slept a whole day. Adam is going to kill me.”

 

“No he's not.” Chas yelled from the door.

 

Aaron jumped turning sharply to glare at his mum. “Did you drug me?”

 

Chas gave Aaron her best mum annoyed face. “I didn't have to. You fell asleep right away. You needed it obviously.” _My protection chants may have helped some._

 

“Yeah I did. I feel great.” Aaron was energized. “I'm going to shower and make my way to the scrapyard.”

 

“If you're sure?” Chas was still unsure of letting her boy go off on his own. “I'll make you some brekkie.”

 

“I'm sure mum.” Aaron assured her. “Yes, please I'm starving.”

 

“Hurry it up I'll have it waiting for you.” Chas smiled fondly at her son. She watched him as he made his way to the bathroom.

 

Chas had just turned to go back downstairs when she scented something in the air. Breathing in deep she followed the scent into Aaron's room. The smell was everywhere. The floor, bed, and the window. Leaning in close to the window Chas took a deep breath. The smell registered with her quickly.

 

“Chrysanthemum.” Chas knew what the flower was used for. What she didn't know was who spread the flower. Or why? All she did know was that the individual had to be magic. Because the flower was well hidden. Kneeling down on the floor Chas began to search the floor. Her hands moving back and forth searching.

 

 _What is hidden I shall see. This be my wish and so shall be. So mote it be_.

 

As the chant ended Chas opened her eyes and gasped. The entire floor of the bedroom was covered in dried flowers. The magic hung in the air, a golden fog that covered the entire room and trailed out into the hallway. It gathered there by the bathroom before slipping beneath the door to where Aaron was.

  
Chas was still new to magic. But she did know that what she was seeing here was very powerful. Whoever was responsible for it wanted to insure that Aaron would be protected.

 

_But who? Why? What did they need or want from her son?_

 

Before she could ponder on that the door to the bathroom opened and a towel clad Aaron walked out. The golden fog quickly surrounded him forming a barrier.

 

“Mum?” Aaron called.

 

Chas watched in fascination as Aaron walked in his room. His feet crunching and crushing the dried flowers into his carpet. Her son none the wiser.

 

“Yeah, brekkie. On the way.” Chas made her way downstairs. Breakfast would wait a bit longer she had phone calls to make.

*******

Aaron sat at his desk in the porta cabin. It was now past one in the afternoon and he was catching up on paperwork. He and Adam had been busting it all day long and Aaron was feeling it. Since he had slept the day away yesterday Aaron sent Adam home early. Figured he could do with some quiet time with Vic.

 

There was at least two weeks worth of contracts and bills that needed sorting. Both Aaron and Adam were not much on the paper side of the business. They both loved the manual labor. So they had the tendency to let the filing and sorting build. This time it was so bad that both their desks were nearly hidden underneath. With pen in had and frown in place Aaron began the boring and tedious part of their job.

 

As Aaron worked the day began to turn cold and dark with the approaching storm. The sun was hidden behind darkening clouds thick with moisture. At the first crack of thunder Aaron looked up and noticed the lack of daylight and cursed. Looking at his watch he saw that it was now nearing 7pm. He looked at the small pile of paper left and debated about leaving now or finishing up.

 

“I'll finish this one then I'll go home.” Aaron decided. He was signing off on the paperwork when he felt a cold touch along the nape of his neck. “What the fuck!” He cried jumping up and sending his chair crashing across the floor. Aaron pressed himself in a corner. The wall of the cabin a sense of comfort at his back. Blue eyes wide with shock and fear took in the room. The door to the cabin was shut tight. He was alone.

 

Except he wasn't.

 

He could still feel the icy touch on his skin. Aaron felt a pressure surround him. It was suffocating and making it hard for him to breath. Aaron fought to get enough air in his lungs but the pressure made it hard. Soon he could feel himself getting lightheaded. His eyes grew heavy and his body began to go numb. “No. What's happening?” Aaron gasped and fought against the attack.

 

Mother nature's fury grew as the clouds burst open and rain poured from the sky. Lightening shot from the heavens striking an old rusted out van in the scrapyard igniting a small fire. The wind rose in torrential force catching the rain and sending it out with stinging bites. The port a cabin shook and swayed nearly toppling over. The storm raged on echoing Aaron's battle inside.

 

Aaron was choking he could not take a breath deep enough to fill his lungs. He was on the verge of passing out when the door to the cabin burst open. The door hung barely by a hinge. Aaron saw through blurry eyes a man tall and blonde walk in. He was speaking but Aaron could no longer hear.

 

“Help me.” he managed to rasp out.

 

The blonde man raised glowing green eyes at Aaron and held his hand out. Aaron felt the pressure around him fade away. Before he could fall he found himself caught and held tight by the man.

“You're safe.” The man promised Aaron.

 

 _Remember me son._ Echoed in Aaron's head.

 

“No. I'm not.” Aaron whispered before passing out and taking the storm with him.

 

******

 

_Too late! He had almost been too late._

 

Robert had felt Aaron's panic and he cursed himself for not watching the time. He had vowed to protect the boy and he nearly caused him to be taken. Leaning down he pressed his forehead to the unconscious young man. Using some of his powers to calm Aaron and send him to a dreamless sleep.

 

“Dammit!” Robert cursed cradling Aaron against his chest. He had felt Gordon when he called out to Aaron. His protection spell should have kept this from happening.

 

_Why did it fail?_

 

There were so many questions he needed answers to. It was time to reveal himself to the Dingles. Robert stood lifting Aaron as if he were but a small child. Holding him tight he left the port a cabin and made his way through the night. The sky was clear and bright with stars. Not one cloud in sight. It was as if the storm had never happened.

 

Robert looked down fondly at his precious burden and shook his head. “If only you knew what you are capable of.”

 

“Lets hope he never finds out.” Came a voice from he dark.

 

Robert stopped and turned to face the newcomer. “Lets hope he does. It could be his only chance of surviving this.”

 

Cain just stared at the vampire holding his nephew. It unnerved him to see Aaron so vulnerable being held by a killer. “I'll take him from here Sugden.”

 

“We need to talk. “ Robert told him as he reluctantly gave Aaron to his uncle.

 

“I know.” Cain took Aaron gently in his arms. “Follow me. Chas will be doing her nut when she sees you.”

 

Robert nodded in agreement. There was no love lost between him and Chas Dingle. But he was sure for her sons sake she would put all that aside. At least he hoped so.

 

******

 

Cain laid Aaron down on his bed leaving the door open then made his way back downstairs. Even from Aaron's room he could hear Chas yelling. This was going to be a long night.

 

Aaron rolled onto his side as soon as his uncle laid him down. Cuddling into his duvet he wrapped it tight around him.

 

_Aaron!_

 

“No go away.” Aaron whimpered pulling the blanket over his head shutting his eyes tight.

 

_Son remember me._

 

_When he opened up his eyes he was in the middle of the country standing in front of a large house. “I know this place.” he said. Aaron walked slowly up the path towards the house. The house was falling down and the yard overgrown with weeds. There was an overpowering scent of decay in the air. The sickly sweet smell made Aaron sick to his stomach. Aaron was being watched. He could feel it._

 

_There was something waiting inside that house. Something calling him. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to go home. He wanted …......his mum._

 

“ _I don't want to be here.” he whispered scared to call attention to himself. Even still he could not stop himself from walking closer and closer to the house. He didn't stop until he was standing right in front of the door. “Please. I don't want to do this.” he begged. Any choice he might have still had was stolen from him. Hands like stone grabbed him pulling him into the darkness and the icy arms of a monster._

 

“NO!” Aaron sat up in bed and screamed. The last thing he heard was footsteps running up the stairs then nothing as he fell back into his dreams.

 

Aaron's scream was echoed by the returning storm.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Cracks on the surface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off thank you to everybody reading this. I really appreciate you. A big thank you to all who are commenting and leaving kudos. That really gives me inspiration to write. Thank you. On to my notes for this chapter. I played with the timeline a bit to fit my story. I'm not sure how good this will read or flow. I wrote this while under lots of drug. Was in the hospital and found myself writing while drugged out of my mind. LOL Still am quite high on pain pills. So hopefully it makes sense. Thank you again.

“You have got a lot of nerve coming back here.” Chas glared at Robert from across the room.

 

“Lovely seeing you Chas.” Robert replied sarcastically. “I do miss our conversations. You know the ones where I use words and you growl and snarl.”

 

“You little....” Chas moved menacingly towards Robert. Fingers twirling and creating sparks.

 

“Chas!” Cain yelled coming into the room quickly putting a stop to any war of words or magic his sister was about to start. “Hear the lad out. If it wasn't for Sugden our Aaron would be in a dark place right now.” Cain warned.

 

“Fine!” Chas snarled at a smug and relaxed looking Robert. “Start talking.” Chas sent a spark of magic at Robert hitting him on his chest leaving a very vulgar looking burn mark on his shirt.

 

“Charming. Mature as ever Chas.” Robert ran his hand down his shirt and at once the vulgar shaped burn hole disappeared. “Grow up so we can discuss the danger you and the rest of the Dingle's put your son in.”

 

“Put him in. We protected him from that danger for 9 years it's been nothing but peace and quiet. Aaron was happy.” Chas paced about the room her anger growing with each step. “Funny how you end up back in town and he gets attacked.”

 

“I didn't just end up back in town. I've been in town for the last year.” Robert was finding it difficult to keep his vampire traits in check. Chas always did know how to push his buttons. “I've been protecting your son for over a year while you and his family ignored all the signs around you.”

 

“A year? No way. We would have picked up your presence long before then.” Cain joined the argument. There was no way that a vampire could have been in his town and them not be aware of it. Cain knew that Robert wasn't just your average vampire. He was magic as well but magic also leaves a trail. Every magic user has their own unique pattern. “How can that be?” Cain turned and asked Chas who looked just as confused as he did.

 

“I'll have to check with Lisa but I know that nothing new has been tagged.” Chas replied to Cain. “For the record.” Chas continued turning her attention back to Robert. “We haven't ignored anything. We have all been on the look out and some of us actively hunting.” Chas narrowed her eyes at Robert in thought before asking, “You said you've been watching Aaron for over a year?”

 

“Yes I have. Lucky for him that I did. Tonight was not the first time I saved him.” Robert moved over to the widow searching out the darkness for any movement.

 

“France.” Chas stated.

 

“What?” Robert turned looking at Chas as if she had finally gone over the edge.

 

“What you going on about Chas?” Cain knew his sister well. The look she had told him she figured things out.

 

“You started following him when he was in France. You attached your scent to him. So when we set up the barriers you weren't blocked. That's how you were able to get so close to him.” Chas walked up to Robert and poked her finger in his chest as she spoke. “You will not use my son to enact your revenge on Gordon. You will not use my son so you can assuage your guilt for what happened to your father.”

 

“I have vowed to protect your son from falling into that monsters hands. I will not allow him to ruin another persons life.” Robert pushed Chas's hand away from him. Looking her right in the eyes he continued. “ You and I both know what he wants from Aaron. Just like we know we can never let that happen.”

 

“Yeah well you and I both know what happened to Katie. What happened when your plan went to hell and she paid for it.” Chas pushed back.

 

“Don't! Don't use Katie against me. She was the one who turned to Gordon. She was the one who made a pact with the man. She was the one who not only sold out her husband but also her best friends son. All because she wanted more. Nothing was ever good enough!”

 

Chas took a deep breath and began, “You little scro.....”

 

Robert held his hand up stopping Chas's next verbal assault. His eyes glowed bright and his stance still, head titled to the side as he listened.

 

Chas and Cain exchanged a look of concern edging closer to the vampire.

 

Robert shook off both Cain and Chas as they made to speak. Instead Robert walked slowly over to the staircase. Eyes locked on the second floor he waited.

 

Cain had grown uneasy with both Robert's behavior and the absolute silence that now embraced the pub. “What do you see?” Cain pulled out his weapon in case fast reaction was needed and moved to stand by Robert.

 

Chas moved closer to where her brother stood, watching Robert. Watching and waiting for a cue to react. It was then that she felt it. A tiny flicker in her defenses. Something was pressing slowly into them. Someone. Chas looked to Robert.... _Could it be him? Was he testing her; showing her how he could breach her defenses?_ All he questions and doubts faded away at the name that fell from Robert's mouth.

 

“Aaron?” Robert whispered moments before a scream tore through the house. The windows shook and trembled as a storm came to life outside. The three ran upstairs each filled with fear and terror of what they might find.

 

They burst through the door each one imagining the worst case scenario. Only to stop dead in their tracks.

 

The bedroom looked as it normally did. Nothing out of place clothes still on the floor along with empty cups and bottles. Even the man sleeping on the bed looked normal. No sign of the nightmare or danger that caused him to scream out earlier. He looked peaceful and serene in his sleep. Beautiful was what Robert thought. He wished he could see him clearly. Touch him, hold him. Only he couldn't. Not with that wind funnel surrounding the bed.

 

The funnel was cycling around the bed at a very high velocity. It stood nearly as tall as Robert and was several feet thick. The funnel moved at such speed that the powerful whooshing sound it made was so loud it left hunter, mage and vampire covering their ears.

 

Both Chas and Robert recited spells to ease the pain and sound. In seconds the wind was muted to a more manageable volume.

 

“You guys are seeing what I am....right?” Cain asked, voice filled with awe.

 

“Yeah we are.” Robert moved forward cautiously trying to approach the bed and get to Aaron. He was merely inches away from the funnel when a gust of cold air hit him hard in the chest, throwing him back across the room.

 

“Protection spell, idiot. To protect from a vampire.” Chas moved closer to her son. Showing no such caution in her approach. She was of no threat to Aaron so she need not fear the barrier. As she approached the funnel slowed down letting Chas pass through with ease. Once on the other side Chas gathered her sleeping son to her and cradled him closely to her chest.

 

“Is he alright Chas?” Cain asked from the other side of the funnel. Cain's eyes swept across the room looking for any danger that still might be lurking.

 

“Yeah he's fine.” Chas sighed in relief. “Just sleeping.” Chas pressed a kiss to Aaron's head and rocked him like a baby.

 

With a loud grunt Robert lifted himself off the floor. Even being a vampire that still hurt. “Did you do this?” Robert asked Chas not meaning his spectacular toss but the wind funnel protecting Aaron.

 

Chas shook her head in reply. This was not of her doing. “This magic is strong.” Her magic could never control or conjure up something as powerful as this spell. There was only one who could. “It was Aaron.” She whispered in awe. Her beautiful boy. How could she protect him from both Gordon and himself. She cradled her unconscious son tighter to her chest. “His powers are breaking through the binding.”

 

“They have been. I know our weather is pretty unreliable but....” Robert didn't need to finish. She knew just as Cain did. That the storms they were having were not from cold fronts or some butterfly flapping their wings in Japan.

 

Chas pressed her forehead to Aaron's and began to chant. The funnel began to move slower and slower until the wind died completely.

 

“How did you stop the wind?” Cain had stopped looking. Any danger that had been here was long gone before they entered the room . “I thought you couldn't control the elements?”

 

“I can't. I didn't do anything to the spell.” Chas continued to hold her son. Scared to let him go. “The wind was there because Aaron felt scared and threatened. I just sent him into a deep sleep where there are no dreams no anything.”

 

“You keep playing god with your sons life. It's going to come back to hurt him.” Robert shook his head and left the siblings with his charge. He would come back later. This time through the front door. “I'll be back later to continue this conversation.”

 

“No need to. The conversation is over. We need to concentrate on Aaron now. Together.” Chas looked up from the bed staring at Robert. “Don't make me regret this?”

 

“You won't. I am going to save you son.” Robert promised her. With a nod to Cain he left the two siblings alone.

 

*****************************

 

Gordon seethed. His son! That was his son! How dare they keep him away. The Dingles think they are so smart. They may be winning at the moment but not for long. Gordon will have his flesh and blood. When he does they will all pay for keeping him away for so long.

 

Gordon had always been touched by a darkness. When he was child his mother would always tell that a shadow cursed his soul. He had never been one to pass up temptation good or bad. If Gordon wanted it he would possess it. He never wanted to change never needed to change. Until he met Chastity Dingle.

 

But no matter how hard he tried or how good he was it was never enough. He could not ignore that cold dark spot in his chest any longer. Each day it grew colder and larger. Good intentions or not Gordon was not a man meant to live under normal mortal rules. Inevitably he found himself in that same dark corner hating himself for trying to change who he was and hating his wife for not being able to except him as he was.

  
His wife.

 

For her he had tried. Though they were happy Gordon could feel something missing. Some part of him that was calling out to be set free. He fought it for as long as he could. Contrary to what any of the Dingle's believed he did love Chas.

 

Chas what a beautiful woman she is. He had wanted her at first sight. When he had her he found that she was not some docile creature that would flutter her lashes and become all demure and submissive. Oh hell no. Chasity Dingle knew what she wanted and how to get it. She was fire upon fire. Gordon loved it and her for a little bit. Until he realized that Chas would not bend to his will. Do as he wanted. She was too strong willed and too strong of magic. Gordon coveted that magic. His family had been nulled. They carried no gene of magic or otherwise. They was no hunter, healer or magic in their DNA. They were simple folk. Farmers.

 

Gordon had always felt like a second class citizen because of that. So when he met Chas he decided he was going to marry her and talk her into using magic to change him. That was until he discovered how independent she was. She had flat out refused. Said it went against nature to change a person. She could not go against nature. That was too close to dark magic.

  
So denied that Gordon looked for other ways. All to soon he found one.

 

A vampire.

 

The bite changed more than just Gordon's mortality. With no moral compass to keep him in check he gave himself over to the vampires darkest nature and embraced the night.

 

Chas had not been best pleased when he was turned. He found out how much so, when she nearly staked him that night. She had seen the darkness him in long before the bite. The hunter in her told her to kill him. The magic in her helped her try.

 

Gordon used his preternatural abilities and overpowered her. He had her pinned beneath him when he felt it. A power surge from her to strike him at his core. The hit sent him flying across the room pinning him to the door. Chas looked at him in shock but gathered her wits about her fast and made an escape.

 

That spell was far more powerful than Chas's magic. Unless she was stronger than he let on. That attack did not come from her. It took a several moments before the spell released Gordon. Once it did he made it out of that home fast. He knew Chas would return to finish him off and she would not be alone.

 

The mystery of that night haunted Gordon. How did Chas managed to release such a powerful spell? The answer to that question came several months later. Gordon remained on the outskirts of town. Keeping his presence as hidden as he could in a village filled with powerful mages and hunters. Gordon knew he was pushing it but he needed answers. Finally one night as he was lurking in the shadows he saw her. It was the first time since the attack that he had seen her. Chas was beautiful as ever with her swollen belly making her even more so.

 

Chas was pregnant. Gordon could feel his teeth burst through his gums saliva filling his mouth as it watered with lust and want.

 

It was the baby that attacked Gordon. His baby. A baby not fully formed yet able to wield magic to protect his mother from the womb. Gordon decided then and there that baby would be raised by him.

 

With the Dingle's involved it didn't turn out quite so easy as that. Aaron as he learned the boy had been named was under such powerful protection that he could not get near him. Well not until he was 8 years old. That's how long it took the dark mage to work through the protection spell.

 

That first meeting changed everything. The scent of the child was beyond enticing. His blood called to Gordon as no other ever had. It was the magic flowing through the boy. It was untamed, wild with so much potential. It was there for the taking just like the child. Gordon was not one to resist temptation. But he was to be denied again. Another 8 yrs would passed before another opportunity appeared. Alas that was also a failure.

 

Gordon growled out his anger and annoyance. The shadows around him shuddered and moved about in agitation. They were hungry as well. They like Gordon thirsted for the boy.

 

He had already tasted the innocence of his son. Being turned only enhanced the darkness and sickness that had already been within him. A darkness that Gordon embraced eagerly, with no remorse for his mortal life taken. Nor the obsessive hunger for his own flesh and blood that it ignited.

 

“This time there will be no failure.”

 

 


	5. Dreams turn to memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who are reading and commenting and giving kudos. It means the world to me. thanks again. Hope this makes sense.

Several days later.

 

Chas was standing behind the bar wiping down the counter when Aaron walked in. “How you feeling luv?”

 

“Doing alright.” Aaron walked over and sat down at the bar. “Actually I feel great. I haven't had one nightmare in the last four days.”

 

“Really?” Chas poured a pint for her son. “Not one?”

 

“Nothing I would consider a nightmare. I didn't wake up with blood curdling screams or drenched in sweat. So....” Aaron took the pint from his mom and smiled.

 

“Well that's good then.” Chas looked at her son grateful that the spell she and Lisa cast was still holding.

 

“Yeah it's good. I …...” Aaron paused biting down on his lip nervously. “I have been dreaming about a house though.” Aaron tells his mom. “Nothing really nightmarish about it. It was just...... a bit unsettling.” _More like dark and unsettling with a dash of foreboding._ But he would keep that to himself.

 

Chas looked over to Cain who had been sitting at table watching and listening. “How unsettling?” Chas asked.

 

“I don't know.” Aaron shrugged not really wanting to describe what he felt about the dreams. He didn't want to alarm his mum or uncle. “It just a feeling.”

 

“No nightmares, that's good.” Cain who joined them at the bar, said. “But...what makes the dreams you are having unsettling?” Cain looked over to Chas and they exchanged a cautious but worried look. “What did they make you feel?”

 

“I ….they......” Aaron bit down on his bottom lip as he tried to think of the right words to say. Words that would not have his mum and uncle up in arms. After a while Aaron closed his eyes focused on the dreams. Aaron sat completely still taking slow deep breathes. Both Cain and Chas grew anxious waiting for Aaron to describe his dreams.

 

“I've been dreaming about this house. It's out in the middle of the country. It's old falling apart. Looks like it's been abandoned for years.” Aaron's voice has gone soft and dreamy as he loses himself in the memory of the dream.

 

“Go on.” Cain says softy encouraging his nephew to remember.

 

“Not just abandoned......forgotten.” Aaron frowns at his words. Why would he think that? The young man shakes his head forcing the question from his mind. Taking a deep breath he continues, “the yard is completely gone. The path leading to the house is overrun with weeds and wild flowers. I have to fight my way through them. Most of the weeds are nearly as tall as I am.” Aaron stops head tilts to the side as he ponders something. Something in the dream bothered him. The weeds.......

 

“What is it?” this time it's Chas who prods her son.

 

“I think I'm a kid. Like maybe 7 or 8.” Aaron voice takes on the dreamy tone again. “Yeah I'm little when the dream starts.” Aaron looks at his mum and smiles. “That's why they seem so tall. I'm just a kid.” “

 

Chas looks to Cain who has moved to stand beside his sister, closer to his nephew. Chas looks to her brother both exchanging knowing looks. “Go on Aaron continue.” Chas tells her son.

 

“There is something about the house that puts me off. Not scared ….not yet.” he whispers. “The closer I get to the house the more intense the feeling grows. I want to stop but I can't I just keep walking.”

 

Chas turns worried eyes to her brother. They both know what the dream means. They share a silent conversation. “Do you enter the house?” Cain finally asks.

 

Aaron nods, takes a deep breath and continues. “I can hear a storm off in the distance. It grows stronger the closer I get to the house. When I reach the porch the storm explodes all around me. That's when I see my reflection in the window. I'm not little anymore. I'm 16 now.” Aaron is getting anxious, his body fidgeting nervously.

 

Cain and Chas move closer to Aaron. They form a protective cover around him, when they hear the door to the bar slam open. The siblings relax their stance when Robert walks in.

 

****************

 

Robert could feel Aaron's distress from across the town. He had been arguing with both Diane and Vic. They were worried about him. All he wanted was to replenish his herbal supplies. He didn't need to be coddled. He had just fled their home when he felt it. A sharp tugging pain in his chest.

 

_Aaron!_

 

Robert's connection to the young man was growing stronger each day. He knew he would have to be careful from here on out. It would be so easy to bind the boy to him. Make Aaron his. The Vampire in him lusted for the boy. He wanted to possess Aaron both blood and body. The other part of him wanted Aaron just as deeply. But he would not take that decision away from Aaron. Not after everything he had suffered under his fathers demonic hands. No he would wait until Gordon was dealt with. And Aaron was of his own sound mind to make the decision.

 

There was no denying that Robert felt a connection to the boy at first sight. That had been part of the argument. Vic warned Robert not to hurt Aaron.

 

“Aaron is too vulnerable right now.” Vic had warned him. “You know what he's been through, Robert.” Vic had always felt protective of Aaron. Having grown up along side him they had forged a strong friendship. One that grew even stronger when Vic married Adam, Aaron's best mate.

 

“I know what I'm doing, Vic.” Robert told her. “Trust me.”

 

“I wish I could Robert. But I can see it already. The connection between the two of ya. It's strong and you ...”

 

“No. I don't.” Robert interrupted her. He knew what she was going to say. Right now Robert couldn't handle hearing that. He needed to keep himself distant. He could not let any feelings he might have for Aaron to disrupt his plans.

 

Both Diane and his sister shook their heads at him in disappointment. “I hope you know what you are doing pet. Because I don't want to see you end up on the wrong side of the Dingle Clan.” Diane pats his face gently. “I also don't want you to give up something that could be very special for you. You need someone in your life. Aaron does too.” Diane kissed his cheek handed him the herbs he requested and walked out of the room.

 

Robert clutched the bag of herbs tightly in his hand. He could not let himself think of anything but revenge. He would think about living later. He would think about Aaron after he saved him from his monster of a father.

 

“You could do both. Save Aaron and love him. That is if you do love him.” Vic looked at her brother with knowing eyes.

 

Robert had forgotten how well Vic was at reading people. He had no words to argue with her so he simply nodded, kissed her cheek and fled the room.

 

He had just reached the street when he felt it. “Aaron.” in mere seconds he stood outside the pub.

 

****************

Aaron sighs softly his shoulders relax and his fidgeting stops the moment Robert enters the pub. The change does not go unnoticed by either of the Dingle siblings. Robert moves silently across the pub stopping right beside Aaron. The young man is still lost in his dream, taking notice of Robert's arrival subconsciously only.

 

Chas does takes notice and glares at the vampire. While Cain decides to ignore his nephew's physical reaction to the vampire and instead prompts his nephew to continue. “What happens next Aaron?”

 

Aaron takes a deep breath before speaking. “I reach out for the door. I....know I shouldn't open it. But I have to. I can't seem to stop myself.”

 

“Why shouldn't you open the door?” Cain keeps his voice soft and gentle not wanting to break the spell Aaron seems to be under. “Whats on the other side?”

 

Robert moves closer to Aaron his protective instincts taking over. His movement is clocked by both Chas and Cain. But neither say a word.

 

“Something is waiting for me. No someone is waiting.” Aaron frowns bites down harder on his lip. “At the top of the stairs. That's where he waits, hidden in the shadows.” Aaron's breath quickens and he loses himself further in the dream.

 

“ _Aaron.....you're so close, son.”_

 

Aaron trembled at the sound of the voice. Blue eyes opened wide in shock one look at his mum and uncle told him they heard it too. It was then that he noted the blonde man sat beside him. The man had a look of rage on his face. Aaron knew that it was not aimed at him but at the voice that called out to him. “Who are you?” Aaron asked.

 

Robert looked at Cain and Chas before answering. “A friend. I'm here to help you Aaron.”

 

“I know you.” Aaron whispered. Blue eyes stared intently at the man. “You were there.” Aaron told him. “You saved me from …..”

 

“Aaron! Son look at me.” Chas moved quickly and turned Aaron around to face her. “You're tired luv. You should go lie down.”

 

“Chas.” Robert says in warning. It was time for Aaron to know what hunted him. “You need to tell him.”

 

Cain stepped foreword to stand between Chas and Robert. “You do one. Chas is his mum and she will decide when it's time.”

 

“And when is that? When Gordon takes him and its too late.” Robert was getting angry. How could they not see that shielding Aaron was only making him more vulnerable to Gordon's attacks.

 

“I agreed to work together. But when it comes to my son I make all the decisions.” Chas could feel her magic burning under her skin waiting to be unleashed. It took all of her control not to aim it at Robert flaming Sugden. He was not their enemy she knew that. However, he needed to back off and let her decide when and where her son was told the truth.

 

Aaron watched the scene play out between his mum and the blonde man. His head was foggy and his thoughts all muddled up. He almost figured something out. But now it was lost to him. All of it gone , slipped like water through his fingers, but then the blonde man spoke a name.

 

_Gordon? Where had he heard that name before?_

 

Aaron winces as a pain, sharp like a knife, sparks behind his eyes. His breathing quickens as scene after scene runs through his head.

 

The argument stops at Aaron's cry of pain. “Aaron!” all three call out to the young man. Chas places her hands on his head using her magic she leaches the pain away. “Aaron?”

 

Aaron sighs in relief as the pain disappears. “Thanks mum.”

 

“It's okay luv.” Chas glares once more at Robert who has sat down right beside Aaron. “We can finish our.....discussion later.”

 

Robert rolls his eyes and shakes his head at the infuriating woman. Before he can agree or start another argument Aaron speaks.

 

“It wasn't a dream. Was it?” Aaron looks at both his uncle and mum for confirmation. “ It's too bright and sharp. Too detailed to be just a dream. I can smell the rotting wood floors and decaying flowers.”

 

“Aaron look at me.” Chas grasps Aaron by his chin turning him gently to face her. “It was just a dream.”

 

Aaron again feels his mind go foggy. His thoughts turn to smoke and fade away. Aaron tries desperately to hold on to them but they fade to nothing around him. “No!” He fights it not wanting to lose the memories. He knows it's his mother doing. “Please mum. Things are finally making sense.” he pleads with her.

 

Cain watches in silence. Whether he believed Chas was right or Robert made no difference to him. Chas was his sister and he would back her up. As long as Aaron stayed safe he would do her biding. The moment he felt Aaron was in danger he would argue Sugden's point. Unfortunately Cain felt that that time getting nearer and nearer.

 

Robert could sense the conflict in Cain. He knew the hunter had doubts himself, but would not go against his family. Especially not to side with a vampire. But he also knew that he could count on the hunter to see sense. Cain would remain silent as long as Aaron was safe. Robert could feel the darkness creeping closer and closer to the young man and this town. Cain would not be able to ignore it for long. But for now he would have to stand by and watch Chas use her magic again on Aaron.

 

“Shhhh....son it will all be fine. You just need to sleep and we can talk about it later.” Chas voice was soft and soothing. The effects on her son were immediate. His eyes began to close and his breathing evened out.

 

Just before Aaron fell under the spell he reached out and took Robert's hand in his own. He gasped at the shock of icy cold skin against his warmth. The difference of temperature sent a thrill along Aaron's spine. He locked eyes with the blonde man and their connection took root.

 

“Aaron.” Robert called out to the young man. Had he still had a beating heart it would surely have stopped. Robert could feel the beating warmth of their connection take hold. They were bound to each other now. Robert found he could not stop staring at Aaron. Not for the first time Robert wondered how soft the bristle of Aaron's beard would feel against his skin.

 

Aaron shakes free from his mums hold. He leans back away from her touch. His mind was cleared and he fought back against the spell. “No!” he screamed his hand tightening it's hold on Robert's. “You can't just make me forget. Not again.”

 

“Luv.” Chas looks at her son desperate to hold him and take him away from Robert.

 

“No! That was no dream.” Aaron looks to his mum than to his uncle. “That...... It's a memory?”

 

Cain looks to Chas, who has tears in her eyes, before he nods his head in accent to his nephew's question.

 

“I want answers.” Aaron removes his hand from Robert's. “From all three of you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been over a year since I wrote anything on this fic. I promised myself that I would not let one of my stories go unfinished. I am sure nobody is reading this anymore. But in case anyone is I am going to finish this. Thanks 
> 
> Aaron learns the truth.

“You all owe me answers.” Aaron looked at his mother and uncle, feeling of betrayal etched on his face. Aaron knew they were keeping secrets, of course they were. He knew they also meant well but, he needed them to treat him like an adult, an equal. It had been a long while since he had been a child, he didn't need them to fight his demons for him. He was more than capable of defending himself, even with the absence of magic in his veins.

Aaron sat waiting, hands fidgeting and leg bouncing on the bar stool. He looked expectantly at his mum then his uncle. The one person he would not look at was Robert. That man confused him. He was a stranger yet Aaron felt a pull towards him. A familiarity he should not be feeling. He never met the man before today, yet Aaron felt such peace and calm with him near. Lost in thought Aaron was unaware he had turned to face the enigmatic man leaning towards him.

Robert could feel the conflicting emotions swirling through the young man. How much he wanted to just yell; _Fuck it!,_ take him in his arms and just leave. Take him far away from Gordon form everyone. The older man found himself leaning in closer as well.

“You are not as subtle as you think Sugden.” Cain growled in the vampires ear. Both Aaron and Robert jumped apart their connection broken, for now.

Chas and Cain exchanged worried looks. Cain arched an eyebrow at Chas until she nodded reluctantly at her brother. Turning back to her son, “Alright luv, but not here. Let's go to the back.” 

Aaron downed his beer before rising unsteady from the stool and made his way to the back. _What the hell was that back their? He had wanted to kiss...fuck he wanted to do more than kiss Robert._ Aaron looked back and found Robert just as flustered. Both men did their best to keep keep distance between them, making their way to the private living quarters of the pub. Aaron sat himself down on the couch while Robert sat as far away from the younger man as he could. Both men waited for Chas and Cain to join them.

Chas called out to Marlon. “Watch the front for a bit, will ya?” 

“Yeah of course. Everything alright?” Marlon's eyes locked on Robert following Aaron to the back. “Do you need me to call Lisa?”

“No, we got this, for now.” Cain reassured him. “Let's go Chas. Best not to leave the two of them alone for long.” Cain did not like the way Sugden looked at his nephew. The man's face was filled with such want and longing that it hurt to see.

*******************  
Aaron sat on the couch biting his lip and fiddling with his phone nervously. He wasn't sure why all of a sudden his determination and anger to find the truth turned to awkwardness. There was something about Robert that left him feeling off kilter. But not in bad way more like an thirst that needed to be quenched. Aaron was confused and aroused. _Well fuck._

Robert had taken a seat at the dinning table as far from Aaron as he could get in the tiny room. The newly formed bond was making it hard for Robert to keep his mind clear. He could feel and scent the younger mans confusion and arousal. It made Robert want to touch and hold the young man. Bathe in his scent, bury his nose in the nape of his neck and breath him in. Then he would bite down slowly letting his fangs pierce the soft warm flesh. Drink deep and long, tasting his fill of the sweet nectar. Robert could feel his eyes burn bright with want. 

Aaron noted the changes in Robert and found himself unable to look away. Slowly he stood his eyes focused on the older man. With but a blink he found himself stood in front of Robert hands resting on the blond mans shoulders. He had just begun to lean forward neck arching back when two strong hands grabbed him around the waist pulling him forcefully away.

“What the hell do you think you are doing, Sugden,” Cain yelled holding a struggling Aaron in his arms. 

Robert had been stunned unable to move or even speak. Aaron had picked up on his arousal and reacted to it. The bond between them thrumming strong with need. Fuck he didn't' want this. No! That's a lie he did want this. He wanted the bond. Only he wanted Aaron to be aware of what was going on between them. He didn't want the man reacting out of lust. He wanted it to be love and desire. The bond had clouded Aaron's mind and he succumbed to the physical. 

Chas stood with a thunderous look. Power cackled from her hands ready to unleash it on the vampire. “You better start explaining.” 

Robert was still held captive by Aaron's desires. He tried to free himself from the want of moments ago it was nearly impossible. His fangs slipped down ready to bury themselves in warm silky flesh. Hands clawed at his thighs as he fought for control. Minutes...hours seemed to pass before he was able to calm and speak clearly. “That was not my doing.”

“Cain let me go.” Aaron struggled to free himself. “I just want to sit down.” What ever stole over him moments ago was gone. The lust and desire he felt faded away with the arrival of his family. “Sorry.” he apologized to Robert.

“Me too.” Robert offered the young man a soft smile. “Not really sure what is going on.” this time speaking to the two angry siblings.

“I think you do lad.” Zak Dingle and his wife Lisa stood at the door. Both with a knowing smile on their faces. 

“Dad, Lisa what you doing here?” Cain asked helping Aaron to sit on the couch.

“I felt something very peculiar through the wards.” Lisa who was a very powerful mage had put protective wards around the town. A safeguard put into place after Gordon's first attack on Aaron. It would serve as a warning system for any evil or dark threatening presence. What caused her and her husbands appearance now though was something different. It as pure and filled with an innocence that was nearly heartbreaking. It was a cliché above all cliché. “I think you know what I am talking about. Don't you?” she asked referring to the completion of the bond.

Robert blushed looking down at the floor. How was he going to explain to the most powerful person alive that he really didn't know. The bond had been growing in intensity, yes. Did he try to prevent it, no. Even if he wanted to he couldn't this bond was not to be denied. Robert felt the first stirrings of it when he saw Aaron in the village for the first time. At first it was just a tingle and burn along his senses, then it grew into an inferno. ”I really wish...”

Lisa laughed cutting him off. “I wasn't speaking to you, vampire. I was asking our Aaron.”

Chas, Cain and Robert all yelled, “What!” while a confused Aaron looked on.

“I don't understand.” Aaron looked from Lisa to his mum. “Someone please tell me what is going on!” Aaron's words were drowned out by a loud crack of thunder. The winds began to howl and rain began falling heavily from the sky.

Lisa turning to Chas, “The poor boy needs to be told. You have waited to long. He has grown strong beyond our wildest dreams. Robert is correct in believing he is and will be his own savior. “ with those words of wisdom spoken Lisa and Zak took their leave. 

_Get him ready the fight will soon begin._ Lisa sent out to Chas. _He will need us all by his side. Especially Robert. I will be strengthening the wards._

“Mum. Please.” Aaron could feel the storm vibrating in his veins. Each crack of thunder echoed along with his heartbeat. The rain came down harder as his frustration grew. Lightening flashed when frustration tipped over to anger. “Mum.”

“I just wanted to protect you. I just wanted to keep you safe.” Chas sat down beside her son and pulled him in her arms. “You were right. They weren't just dreams. Those were memories. Dark horrible memories of your father.”

“My father?” Aaron pulled back from his mum. “My father died before I was even born.” 

“That's true. He did die.” Chas looked to Cain for strength. “He sought out his own death.”

“Why?” Aaron could feel his head begin to throb. Scenes flashing through his minds eye. A man, tall, imposing figure standing in the shadows watching him. Calling him.

“Gordon Livesy was born into a null family. They possessed no magic or skills. They were simple farmers. Gordon resented not having a magical legacy. He craved power and prestige. All things he believed magic would give to him.”

Aaron rubbed his hands along his temple. The pain intensifying with his mums story. A cool hand pressed against the back of his neck, it was instant relief. Aaron knew without turning around that it was Robert's hand. “Thank you.” he whispered. Aaron failed to notice that the storm raging outside had also quieted at the touch.

Chas shared a look with Cain , neither sibling happy with the physical contact between the two men ,but at this moment unable to do anything about it. Chas instead continued her story. “We had been married for about a several months. I had been keeping my own secret from Gordon. I was pregnant.” Chas looked lovingly at her son. “His obsession was growing more intense and I was concerned so I said nothing. I needed advice.” Chas took a deep breath before continuing. “I went to Lisa we talked and I decided to tell Gordon about you. We hoped that a baby would bring contentment to Gordon refocus him. So, I went home putting faith in the man I loved to make the right decision. I really thought he would choose me, us. He might have, but I waited to long. He ...” 

Aaron reached out and clasped his mums hand. Even now so many years later he could see the pain she still felt. “Go on mum.” he encouraged her.

“When I arrived home I realized that I was too late. He had sold his soul for power. All that time he had been searching for ways to gain power paid off. An ancient vampire by the name of Christoff found him and offered Gordon everything he dreamt of. Christoff was one of the first vampires. His blood held so much power in it Gordon could not refuse.” Chas wiped a tear from her eyes before continuing, “I ran home told Lisa and Zak what happened and they along with Cain and others set out to find him.” 

“But, they didn't find him?” Aaron asked. “Did they?”

“We found him.” Cain shuddered remembering how they were almost too late. 

“Only after he found us. Gordon had waited for everyone to leave to approach me. He tried so hard to get me to understand. This was best for us. Didn't I see that the power he now had put us on equal ground. He couldn't understand how I could disagree with him. He accused me of wanting to keep him powerless. So I could control him. I told him to leave and never come back his life with me here, was over and that I would not hesitate to stake him through the damn heart.” 

Cain's hands closed to fists the scene playing out so clearly in his minds eye. They had come so close to losing both of them that day. So damn close.

“Instead of leaving he attacked me. He had every intention of turning me. I fought him with everything I could. It wasn't enough. If it hadn't been for............” Chas's voice trails off. 

“Who” Aaron asked.

“You luv. If it hadn't been for you. I would have been turned and you. I don't even want to think of what would have happened to you.”

“How could I have saved you. I wasn't even born yet.” This didn't make any sense. Aaron was more confused then before. “I don't understand.”

“I didn't either at first. Lisa was the one to figure it out. You reacted to my terror and pain. You saved us luv.”

Aaron shook his head in denial. None of this made any sense. Unless, “is that why I have no power now? Did I use it all up protecting you?”

“You didn't use anything up Aaron.” Robert chimed in. “You are even more powerful now than you were then.” Robert looked at Chas. “They bound your powers. They boxed them up all nice and neat hiding them from you.” Robert didn't miss the death glare from Cain as he spoke. “Even though it was the wrong thing to do. It was all done to protect you from Gordon.”

“So I have magical powers. All this time I thought I was nothing, a null.” Aaron could feel the return of his anger. 

“You are most definitely not a null. You can control the elements Aaron. Not even Lisa can do that.” Cain moved towards the door. “This is all you.” Cain told him and opened the door. The storm raged once more outside. Thunder booming across the dale. Lightening streaking violently across the sky. Torrential rain flooding the streets.

“Like in all things Gordon wanted more. More money, more blood..............more power. He killed his sire and took his power for his own. All that ancient blood. All the knowledge that came with it. But it wasn't enough. No, it only made him crave more. Always more. It was a never ending desire for him. A thirst that would never be quenched. Or so he thought.” Chas explained to her son. 

“Somehow Gordon found out about you. What you are capable of. He now had a new obsession.” Chas sat beside her son clasping his face gently between her hands. “Its your power that Gordon wants.” 

“It's more than just his power Gordon's after.” Robert could feel Aaron's emotions twist and turn with each new revelation. He wanted to comfort but any contact right now would send the young man over the edge. 

Aaron shook his head trying to make heads and tales of all the information he had learned. Slowly all his nightmares became clear. Things began to click in place. All the blurred faces and fuzzy scenes were right there in bright crisp colors. The smell of his cotton blanket as he hid himself beneath it hoping in vain it would keep the monster at bay. The smell of decay and rotting wood. The cold dread of fear for what waited for him at the top of the stairs. All memories. 

“Oh ...my god.” Aaron's breath left him his body doubled over from the strength of the truth. He remembered everything. 

A soft laughter echoed through the house promising pain and destruction. _It's time my boy. It's time to welcome your father home._

 

TBC


	7. More Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys. I am really surprised that so many of you still had interest in this story. Sorry its taken so long to get back to it. 
> 
> Thank you to all who commented and left kudos I can't even begin to tell you all how much it means to me. It also makes me want to hurry up and finish this off. 
> 
> Thanks again!

“He was the monster under my bed. He was the monster at the top of the stairs. My father.” Aaron was in pain. His whole body ached with the bruising strength of his memories. “Why mum. Why did you erase all that from me?”

“It was too much. You couldn't handle it. You were so messed up luv.” Chas tried to hug her son but Aaron evaded her arms. “You wanted them gone. You asked me to ...you begged me to make them go away.”

Tears fell from Aaron's blue eyes. “How can I trust what you say. You and Lisa can make me believe anything.”

Chas nodded at her son in understanding. Taking a deep calming breath she spoke an incantation that would release Aaron's memories. _Shadows fade from darken mind. Release the truth; erase the bind. So truth shall speak and blind shall see. So mote it be._

“You know that spell Aaron. Your memories will be returned. By morning you will have your answers.” Chas wiped Aaron's tears from his eyes. This time he allowed his mum to hug him. “Everything I did was to protect you from that bastard. I still intend to.” With that said Chas kissed her son and left him alone to process all he had learned. For once taking comfort in Robert's presence; knowing that the man would protect her son.

Cain watched his sister leave, a pained look on her face. How he hated when Chas hurt. He had known this would happen. Chas did as well, but she was stubborn just like her son. “I'll keep an eye on Chas, don't worry.” he told his nephew. Then addressing Sugden he said, “You keep an eye on our Aaron.” it was not a request. Cain would stake him so fast if anything happened to Aaron. 

Gordon had made a threat so Cain needed to be out patrolling along with other members of the family. They were hunters and protectors this was what they had been for centuries. Cain would not allow any more harm come to his nephew not while he drew breath. He knew that Chas would be with Lisa helping to strengthen the wards. So that left Sugden with babysitting duties.

_We are trusting you. Don't disappoint us._ Is what Robert heard. “You don't even have to ask.” Robert moved closer to Aaron but kept enough distance between them so Aaron didn't feel smothered.

“No I don't suppose I did.” with a nod Cain took his leave. There was much to do this night.

“I know it's been a long crazy night but I really think you need to rest. I know that spell when the rest of your memories come your whole body will feel it.”

“I know. I've seen that spell in action before.” Aaron's voice came out dull drained of all emotion. Alone with Robert a virtual stranger Aaron didn't know what to do or say. He had much to think on tonight. But he was still owed some answers. “I've heard from mum. But I still do not know why or how you came into this story.” 

“I have my own vendettas with Gordon to take care of.” Robert really didn't want to get into this now. But it looked like Aaron would not give him an inch. “When Gordon killed Christoff he tested out his new powers at my fathers farm. He caused the ranch hands to go crazy and start hurting each other. My father tried to stop him and Gordon killed him.” Robert could feel cold moisture gathering in his eyes. The upside of having mage blood. It allowed him to keep all his humanity in tact. So he could walk in the sun, eat food, cry, breath and crave and desire. It even curbed his need for blood. His body temperature was colder than normal but not corpse like. Robert had never felt the urge to bite anyone that is until he saw Aaron. The lust he felt had nothing to do with blood. “After he killed my father I walked into the house and he grabbed me. He decided to try out his new powers. He turned me.”

“You're a vampire?” Aaron looked scared as he asked. His mum had told him many stories about vampires. None of them kind to the immortal creatures.

“I'm a mage from a family of mages, Aaron. That is the one thing you can never change. I will always be a mage first. The bite took but my magic changed it so that my craving and need for blood is minimal at the best.” Robert moved closer to the young man.

“You tried to bite me earlier.” Aaron spoke as if he were a petulant child.

“No that was not me. I was not the one doing the compelling.” Robert smiled at the flustered young man. “That was all you.”

“Me?” Aaron shook his head in denial. How could he compel a mage who was also a vampire? “I'm really not sure how I could make you do anything.” Aaron looked up at Robert a pleading look on his face. “I just want to understand. Are we connected?”

Robert nodded, “Yes we are.” His voice was but a horse whisper filled with such longing.

“Are we mates?” Aaron didn't think that was right. He might be gay but any man he called mate did not induce such want and need in him as Robert Sugden did. There was something else that bugged Aaron. “Did we meet or know each other before?”

“It depends on your meaning of the word mate.” Robert informed him. “There is the mortal version. Friend and or companion. 

“The other meaning?” the question came out in soft whisper, Aaron's blue eyes wide with emotion. 

“Well it means a bit more than friend.” Robert's voice went rough with a hint of desire. He stared intently at the young man, until Aaron's gaze fell to the floor a slight blush staining his cheek. Robert wan enraptured by the man before him. He stared his fill, stopping only when Aaron became uncomfortable. “We will leave that explanation for another time.” Robert smiled fondly at Aaron's nod of agreement. “As for your other question. I've been shadowing you for some time now. There were some close calls in...”

“France.” Aaron jumped up off the coach. “I saw you in France. You were there the night I was mugged outside that bar.” 

“Yes but it was no mugger that night. It was a thrall sent by your father.” Robert had barely reached him in time. That was when Robert began weaving spells to encourage Aaron to go home. 

“This is so unreal. My father is the monster in the dark.” Aaron sat down heavily a weighty tiredness permeating through his body. 

“I know you have more questions. I am going to be here to answer them. But right now you need to sleep the spell is taking affect.” Robert reached out tentatively to pull Aaron to his feet. 

Aaron found himself leaning heavily upon Robert. His body now truly under the spell. He would have no more answers tonight. Aaron stumbled up the stairs with Robert the only thing keeping him upright. Aaron was not even surprised that Robert knew which was his bedroom. Robert sat him down gently. Each touch caused a ripple of electricity to flow through Aaron's body making him hum in pleasure. The touch and scent was so familiar to Aaron he filled his lungs with it. 

“Lie down Aaron.” Robert smiled gently at the sleepy young man. The boy did not know how many times Robert had put him to bed. Unable to help himself he reached out and ran his fingers along the bristly cheek. “Soft I knew it.” he whispered. With a last longing look Robert turned to leave. Only to be stopped by a hand wrapped around his wrist.

Sleepy blue eyes looked up at him, “We are mates. Connected by our souls and magic. I was meant for you.” Aaron smiled once before passing out.

Robert stood stunned, starring down at the now sleeping young man.

******************  
A lone figure stood motionless in the dark, his body taking the violence of the storm. A look of complete serenity on his face watching the town below. 

The storm was a confusion of fury and rage. The wind blew with a furious rage turning the falling rain into icy stinging needles. Lighting assaulted the sky , thunder boomed and crashed shaking the very ground with its fury. Aaron's fury. Aaron's anger.

The storm ended as quickly as it has started. Once the storm ended Gordon moved closer conscious to where the boundaries began. He had been prowling along the edge of town just beyond the wards reach. He could feel his sons power pressing against the wards trying to break free. The binds keeping his Aaron's power bound were dissolving. “Perfect.” Gordon had waited and hovered on the peripheral boundary of the protection wards where he watched, waited and planned. Finally his time to collect his son was near and he had Chas to thank for that. 

When Aaron was 16 Gordon had planted a seed in his son's mind. A seed that stayed dormant and undetected until his magic was unbound. Soon Aaron would not be able to deny his father's call and then, Aaron would become Gordon's completely. Once he had Aaron they would both deal with the Dingles and that pest Robert Sugden. 

_Tomorrow night son you will finally be by my side. Together we will be unstoppable._

****************  
Lisa walked along the borders strengthening the wards surrounding the town. When she reached the north side of town she felt a slight disturbance in the ward. Something was near the border but made no attempt to cross over. “Let's see who or what you are.” Lisa closed her eyes and concentrated on the disturbance. She could feel a cold darkness permeate the area. Lisa took a deep breath and gagged at the smell of rot and decay. “Gordon.” Lisa growled the name. Eyes glowing white she began to recite a spell of protection.

_Light the dark that shadows reign. Light the way for purity gains. Silence the calls of evil mind. Protect the son from foul design. So mote it be._

Lisa waited as the spell took flight. Moments later a cry of anger and rage echoed through the night as the spell found it's target. Lisa searched out the night for any trace of Gordon. She was able to find only traces left behind. He was gone, for now. Lisa was under no illusion that he wouldn't be back. Lisa sent out a cleansing spell to clean out all traces of Gordon. Come morning Aaron's powers would be back and the last thing he needs is to sense Gordon presence even if its just a lingering scent. The boy will have enough to deal with. With the area clean Lisa continued to reinforce the wards. She knew that Gordon would be back tomorrow and every day after until he got what he wanted.

“You will never have him.” Lisa spoke into the night.

“Damn straight he won't. I'll make sure of that.” Chas said joining Lisa at the towns border.

“We all will.” Lisa reassured. “Gordon will make his move soon. We will have to be vigilante the next few days. Gordon is gone for tonight. But I sense something dark waiting to makes its move.” 

“What do you sense? Lisa!” Chad looked back toward the pub and where her child slept. Her fragile and vulnerable child.

“I do not know what it is. But something stirs..............” Lisa closed her eyes trying in vain to see clearly what troubled her. What ever it is it lay dormant. But for how long? “We will find out soon enough.” she says out loud.

“What if we are not ready? What if he is not ready?” Chas felt frustration along with fear for her son. “There will be so much chaos tomorrow. His magic will be alive and furious.” 

Lisa put a gentle hand on the other woman's shoulder. “Yes there will be some chaos. That will be inevitable. Aaron will be unstable for a bit but, as long as Robert remains by his side the transition will be quicker.” 

“I hate that it's him. That he can help Aaron in a way I cannot.” Chas would never accept Robert. Not for her Aaron. Robert may be a mage but he was still a child of Gordon's.

“You know that's not true.” Lisa said, having read Chas's thoughts. “Robert's magic allowed him to hold on to his morality and humanity. He never belonged to Gordon. “ 

“I know. I still don't like it.”

“You do not have to Chas. Aaron does and he will need Robert and you will not stand in their way.” Lisa knew that more than just Aaron's life depended on Gordon's defeat. They all would lose if Aaron was taken. “Be ready tomorrow will be hell.”

TBC


	8. The Battle Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this totally went in a direction I had not intended. Anyways...hope you guys like it and thanks to all who are reading and commenting. It fuels my muse.

Aaron had been dead to the world. His mind and body both at ease when he felt it. A sharp burning in the middle of his chest. The pain so intense it caused him to scream out in pain. His hands cramped into claws, grasping and tearing the blankets. Head thrown back, neck corded as he cried out in pain. Aaron felt strikes of electricity course through his veins. The storm ravaged the land in tandem to Aaron's awakening. Torrential rains fell as tears soaked his pillow. Aaron's scream of pain was echoed by the boom of thunder. 

Robert watched unable to help the young man who was in so much torment. Through their bond Robert felt everything Aaron did. It was but a dull echo of what Aaron was going through. Yet, it was enough for Robert to fear for his mates safety. He watched Aaron's body arch and twist off the bed. His back arching so severe Robert feared it would break. 

_Go to him Robert. You can help where we cannot._ Lisa's voice urged. 

With the mental slap Robert finally found himself moving. Not knowing what to do he simply took the young man in his arms and held him tight. Pressing a kiss to his head he clasped the young man tightly to his chest. Hoping that the sound of his heartbeat would be enough to calm and settle him down.

The fire that had burned through Aaron was doused and cooled with a soft press of lips to his face. All that was left a loud buzzing in his skin. His magic waking up and filling him. The storm ended with one last thunderous boom. Silence was all that was left. 

Robert held on tight to his precious burden. Not wanting to upset the balance they had found, he continued to press soft kisses to any part of Aaron's skin he could reach. His neck, face and mouth. He took comfort in the fact Aaron's heartbeat and breath were in sync with his own.

_Two halves of a whole._ Lisa replied. _Be on alert a door was open. One that let someone in or let someone out. The scenario is still unclear._

Robert held Aaron tighter. “I will not let him have you. I will protect you.” he vowed. 

_Robert! Strengthen your wards. He's coming! Be strong we are on our way!_

No sooner was the warning sent, that Robert felt the wards crumble. No this isn't possible. No one but me could affect the wards. Robert laid Aaron down gently on the mattress before making his way to the window. From the second floor he could see his wards struggling under the attack. A shadow broke away from dark. Slowly it moved toward the pub and the dark mass began to change. Where once stood a void now stood Gordon. A sadistic smile upon his evil countenance. 

Robert could do nothing but try to stall. The only way was to strengthen the wards. He only hoped that Lisa and the rest of the Dingles hurried.

_Strength of home and pure of heart. Protect my love play your part. Burden not;the beast shall know. That lust for child will never grow. Protect this hearth from darkness shower let loose my magic; feed this power._

Robert felt his magic shoot out of him straight into the wards. The wards glowed solid and strong before breaking completely leaving the building and Aaron vulnerable. “Shit.”

Gordon stood there looking up at a defeated Robert a smug triumphant look upon his face. _“Aaron. It's time to come home son. Come to me child.”_

Aaron's eyes flew open his heart pounding in his chest. That voice he knew that voice. He had to go. He needed to leave now. Rising from the bed Aaron made his way toward the door. As he reached the door a soft curse caused him to turn around. There by the window was Robert. He longed to go to the man. Only his body would not allow him. He was of two minds. One wanted to fight by Robert side. The other wanted to run to Gordon and give himself completely to the man. Why he didn't know, couldn't explain only that he was compelled to.

Robert turned around readying himself for battle. He would not let Gordon near Aaron. He would get Aaron out of here and regroup with the Dingle. That was his plan only when he turned around Aaron was not on the bed. Instead he stood by the door ready to walk out, sad and accepting look upon his face. 

“No Aaron. You can't go.” Robert begged. In vein he knew. Because he now knows why the wards were destroyed. It wasn't Gordon, it was Aaron under Gordon charm. “You can fight him Aaron. You are much stronger than he is. With me at your side we are unbeatable. I promise you that.”

Aaron shook his head. No he can't fight him. Memories crashed against his mind forcing their way in. Breaking Aaron down with the horror of the truth he so desperately wanted. Aaron closed his eyes and surrendered to the returning memories taken from him all those years ago.

He was 16 again alone and about to enter …..........

_Aaron had just entered the house the door slammed shut behind him. “It's just a couple of hours. Nothing too long. I'll stay right here by the door until Adam lets me out.” Aaron slid down the wall and sat knees pressed to his chest and arms wrapped tight around them. He let his mind drift naming engine parts in his head to help waste time. He would not think about the dark foreboding house he was in. Nor the sound of the stairs creaking under someones weight. He moaned softly at the feel of an ice cold grip around his wrists tugging him off the floor._

_“Open your eyes son.”a harsh commanding voice echoing in his head._

_“No. No...no..no..” head shaking in denial. He fell asleep and this was just another bad nightmare. That's all this was. “Just a dream. Adam will be here any moment to let him go.”_

_“If you don't open your eyes. I will hunt down Adam and his worthless brothers and gut them in front of you.” the voice was cold and commanding. The grip on his wrist shifted to hold him by his upper arms. Sharp nails pinching and biting into his skin._

_Blue eyes flashed open. “Who are you?”_

_“You know who I am Aaron. You know what I want.” Gordon began to pull his son up the stairs._

_“I won't give it to you. They are mine to wield and keep. I will fight and I will win.” Aaron spoke boldly._

_“Yes maybe you will. But your friends out there won't even know what hit them. Your friend Adam is not a hunter or mage. He is an herbalist in training and right now offers no threat to me." Gordon pulled the boy closer letting his hands roam along this body. One hand finding purchase at the small of Aaron's back and the other clasped behind the boy's head pulling him closer. “They are still so young and easily manipulated. I could call them to me with but a thought. Make you watch as I tear their throats out. Bathing you in their blood.”_

_Aaron felt bile rise in his throat. The thought of any harm coming to Adam...no he just couldn't bare it._

_“Oh I would save Adam for last. Perhaps change him. Make him a child of the night. Then send him off to slaughter his family. When they are dead I'd pay a visit to your mum! What do you think of that son?”_

_“No! Please...I'll..”_

_“Of course you will.” Gordon titled Aaron's head back and licked along his pulse. “Tonight you will make a blood oath. One I will collect on when you come into your full powers.” with that Gordon bit down on his son's throat and drank deeply._

_Aaron struggled against his father. Trying in vane to push him away but his strength waned with the loss of blood. He felt cold and numb his mind drifting away. All the while Gordon held, caressed and bled him. “Your turn. You must drink to seal the oath.” Aaron felt his fathers wrist held against his mouth. At the first touch of liquid against his lips and he was lost._

_“Done. You will always be mine.”_

_There was still a part of Aaron untouched by his fathers evil hands. That part swirled with anger and rage and struck out with an thunderous venom._

_Gordon had flown across the room landing in a smoking pile at the bottle of the stairs._

_“No I will not.” The boy who stood before Gordon in defiance was not his son. Aaron lay dormant within his own mind. No what stood before Gordon was the power and magic his son possessed. A living breathing thing. It promised destruction and failure at his hands._

_Gordon had never wanted anyone or anything more than his son at that moment. He knew than that he would never give him up. “You've tasted my blood boy and I've tasted yours. Your fate is sealed.”_

_“Then I will kill you.” Aaron could feel a thrumming building in his body. Magic moving through his veins gaining in volume and mass the closer it came to the surface. Once released there would be nothing but a dark stain on the decaying floor where Gordon now lay._

_“You can try.” Gordon wore a smug look upon his face filled with awe and lust but no fear._

_Aaron felt the hair all along his body stand on end, an electrical current gathered ready to be unleashed. “Goodbye.” There was a boom of thunder then a bright flash of light ignited the room, smell of ozone hung heavy in the air. “No!”_

_“You can't kill me son” Gordon stood unharmed by the blast._

_Aaron tried again and again. Each time the blast would alter missing Gordon. The blood...Gordon's blood wouldn't let Aaron kill him. But he could hurt him.“Maybe I can't kill you, but I can still hurt you. I can light this place up brighter than the sun.”_

_“Quit wasting time Aaron!” Gordon patience was at the end he had won and now the prize would have to accept that he had been bested and all rights claimed.”_

_“You are the one wasting time. That last blast of magic I released probably set off every ward from here to London. You have maybe five minutes before my family arrives. And you really do not want to go up against Lisa and my mum.”_

_Gordon cursed, the boy was right. He could not take on all of the Dingle's even with Aaron on side. The boy was still not 100 percent his. It was only a matter of time before he was and then they would all pay. Gordon gave one last look at his son then fled._

_Aaron fell back against the door wrapped his arms around his knees and waited._

***********  
Aaron had lied to his mum and Lisa. He never told them about the exchange of blood. He couldn't. He simply played if off as if he had been too traumatized to cope and begged for his memory of the night to be taken from him. After much though Chas and Lisa altered his memory of that night. 

He had no idea that they would also take away his magic.

He had been safe for awhile. Gordon had been cornered and a battle ensued. When it was over all clues led to Gordon death. It wasn't until his nightmares began that they realized Gordon had survived. Which brought him back to this new nightmare. 

_I'm waiting son._

Sighing and resigned to his fate, Aaron looked at Robert, “I have to go.”

“Go! You can't.” Robert protested nearly in a panic. 

“I have no choice. I swore myself to him in blood, mine and his.” Aaron's eyes filled with tears. 

_You do not want me to come get you Aaron. Your Robert would not survive. Come out now!_

_My Robert._ Aaron smiled sadly. _But he is not my Robert, nor will he ever be._ He turned to look at Robert, longing and regret on his face. “I would have loved you like no other person could.” Aaron felt a deep sadness knowing that this could be the last time he set eyes on Robert Sugden. “I wish I had the chance to show you.”

“I won't let you go. I'll keep you here by force if necessary.” Robert threatened eyes shining bright with his magic.

“You can't stop me. I'm the only one who can. Trust me.” Aaron merely laughed. “Good bye Robert. Tell my mum I did what I had to do.”

“No!” Robert lunged at the younger man only to come up empty handed. The doorway empty much like Robert's soul.

Aaron wished to be away from Robert's pain so his magic took him away. Now he stood in front of his tormentor in surrender.

“Son.” Gordon reached out gathering his prize to his chest. Finally he had everything he has ever craved. 

TBC


	9. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you as always to all who are reading, commenting and leaving kudos. I think we are nearing the end of this little tale. A few more chapters to go.

*******************

“Where is he!” Chas ran through the door quickly followed by Cain and every Dingle in the town.”Where's my son? Robert!!” Chas could see the devastated look on Robert's face. She wanted to hate him, blame him for not protecting her son. But one look at the young mans face silenced all of her anger. It was plain to see how much Robert cared for her son. As reluctant as she was to admit it Robert could be the what Aaron needs the most right now. 

Robert stood speechless and heartbroken. How could this have happened? Aaron was his to protect and he let him down. Let Gordon take him.

“No luv. You couldn't have stopped him.” Lisa stood beside the shocked young man. She tried her best to soothe his ache. 

“I threatened him. He nearly laughed at me. Said the only one who could stop him was himself.” Robert kept his gaze on Lisa. He could not bare to see the grief and look of betrayal on either of the Dingle siblings faces. “He said …..he said that he had to go. He had no choice. He had made a ….” Robert couldn't bring himself to say it.

“A blood oath.” Lisa said what Robert couldn't. “Then he is right.” 

“Then all this was for nothing.” Chas couldn't believe this. This was not suppose to happen. Aaron was suppose to gain the knowledge and strength to end Gordon. No send him running into that demons arms. “You let me cast the remembrance spell. Knowing that this was going to happened. Why?” Chas looked at Lisa, betrayal and anger heavy in her voice. 

“Chas.” Cain pulled his sister into his arms trying to calm her. 

“You knew.” she accused the older woman. “ You always said Aaron held something back.” Chas pushed away from brother's embrace. “Why Lisa?”

“Because it is the only way for Gordon to be stopped. Gordon believes his victory is complete. That a blood oath is unbreakable.” Lisa told them.

“It is.” Robert knew it was. There was no way to break a blood oath. Not even in death. The connection remained. 

Lisa turned to look at the young man. The love for Aaron was written so plainly and loudly on his face. He will make a good match for their Aaron. They will balance each other well. “No it is not.” was all the answer Lisa would give.

Lisa if it can be broken why did you wait. You could have freed him a long time ago. All this could have been avoided.” Robert's was now seething with anger. They could have spared Aaron all this pain. 

“The time was not right back than. Parts needed were not in play yet. They are now. So we need to quit wasting time.” Lisa allowed her magic to push through setting her eyes aglow with unleashed power. 

Robert acquiesced to the powerful mage. Lisa was not one to be challenged. At least not if you wanted to walk away, or breathe.

Lisa had known of the oath, of course she did. She was the most powerful of all the mages. Not much happened in this town or her family that she did not know. She had seen what Aaron tried to hide. What she saw actually gave her hope. Because Aaron should have not been able fight back. Yet he did. 

Aaron's magic came from a different place. Lisa's magic was born in her, part of her being. Aaron's magic came from another source entirely. His magic was more in every way. In the magical realm there are mages and guardians. 

The biggest difference between a mage and guardians is that guardians can control the elements. Mages can work along with the elements. They can lead the lightening to a target or flow the rain to where they want it to go. But they cannot produce a storm or make it rain on a clear day. Guardians can. Guardians are not born they are chosen. Aaron was chosen.

Gordon believes he has control over his son. That he has won the ultimate prize. He has Aaron only because his magic is not settled in him yet. Aaron's magic works different than Lisa or any other mage. When a mage is born magic is already there. Part of their soul and DNA , it is who they are. Aaron's magic was never part of him. It has to meld into his being. Merge into his DNA. 

Aaron never had the time to bond and merge with it. They are still two separate beings. When his magic first came upon him when he was in Chas's belly it protected them both. It's always been there waiting. Then Aaron's memories were taken and his magic was pushed far back into his mind. Lisa still cursed Chas for that. A last minute decision that nearly cost them Aaron. Still could. 

But now his memories and magic have been released. Once Aaron and his magic become one nothing will be able to hold sway over the young man. No one that is but Robert. Then Gordon will see what it means to mess with a guardian. But that can only happen once Aaron and his magic are fully integrated. Until then he remains vulnerable. “All we can do now is wait. For Gordon to make his next move.” and for Aaron to make his.

Cain who had remained quiet through all this looked to Lisa.”I'm going to run a parameter check. I don't think Gordon would stay in town or even close by. But...you never know. He is full of himself.” Lisa nodded her approval as Cain signaled for Sam and Marlon to follow. As Cain passed by Robert he patted the young man on his shoulder. “We'll get him back, Sugden. Then we make Gordon pay for everything.” 

“Yes we will.” Robert found strength in Cain's determined confidence. They would find Aaron and they would make that bastard Gordon pay, dearly.

************************  
Blue eyes blinked opened, slowly taking in his surroundings. “Where the hell am I?” Aaron looked around the unfamiliar room in confusion. His head was a fuzzy mess and a low buzzing sound in the back of his head was about to drive him mad. He really wished he could remember what he did last night. He hadn't woken up like this since he was in France. The young man bit back a moan when he sat up. “Shit.” His body felt sore and tight. It felt different, foreign. It was the oddest feeling. Aaron couldn't understand what was going on. 

“You're body is adjusting.” Gordon stood at the entrance of the bedroom. Leaning casually against the door frame he watched his son with covetous eyes dark with vile intent. “You have been too long without your magic. Your body is fighting it.” Gordon let his eyes roam along his son's body.

At the sound of that hated voice all of yesterdays events came back in high definition and in vibrant color. Causing the young man to whimper as he remembered a desperate and determined Robert, to keep him there and safe. Aaron felt the weight of his choice heavy on his chest. He had willingly gone with his father. 

“Ya had no choice son. You are bound to me.” Gordon pushed off the door and made his way over to his scared yet very defiant son. He reached out and ran the back of his hand along Aaron's cheek. The scruff of his son's beard tickling along his skin. 

“I will find a way to break this blood oath.” Aaron moved his face away from his fathers lecherous hand. 

Gordon grabbed Aaron by the throat holding him hard and fast. Leaning in he spoke directly in his son's ear. “You can try. But you will always be mine. My blood runs through your veins. I can take it anytime I wish. ” Gordon brushed a kiss along Aaron's ear before dropping his mouth to his son's neck. 

Aaron called upon his magic to push his father away. Only nothing happened. His magic was there he could feel it. The buzzing in his head had grown louder and nearly blew out his ear drum when Gordon approached him. He couldn't understand why it was not helping him. 

Gordon chuckled at his son. “What's wrong boy having performance issues.” Gordon found this all amusing. He had never heard of a mage who was this disconnected from his magic. Chas really did a disservice by taking Aaron's magic from him. The boy should be wearing it like a second skin. Instead he stumbling around like a novice. “You've been without it for so long you probably just need to re-bond with it.” 

Re-bond? Aaron wasn't sure what Gordon was talking about. Magic was wired into mages DNA. That's how it worked. Something else was going in here. He didn't know what but this was different. 

“I know someone who can help you get back in touch with your magic. They will learn you all the things your mum should have.” Gordon saw the change in his son as soon as the words left his mouth. Rage and indignation taking the place of confusion and fear, that he Gordon, would even think of blaming his mother for slighting him out of his heritage.

“I don't want to talk to anyone you know. I will not accept it or you, ever. I will spend the rest of my days figuring out how to be free of you.” Aaron rose to put space between them pushing Gordon's hand off his throat.

Gordon shuddered with delight at his son. He truly was delicious. Very passionate, full of anger and rage but also of such tenderness. The scent of his blood was driving him mad. It was spicy and sweet, very alluring calling to him, teasing him with it's aroma. He won't be able to deny himself forever. Why should I? The thought sinful and dark had him smiling and striding across the room. 

Aaron was fuming. He wanted nothing more than to blast that smug look off of Gordon face. Who the hell was he to condemn his mum on what she did or should have done. His mum did her best. Always looking out for him even when Aaron didn't want her too. As he paced the small room he felt a surge of heat gathering in his hands. It felt like a live wire sparking in his veins. Singeing his skin and making his hair stand on end. So engrossed in his body's changes Aaron didn't notice Gordon approaching him until it was too late.

Gordon prowled up to his son grabbing him from behind. One arm wrapped around his waist the other hand reached out to clasp behind his neck sliding up into his hair. Gordon feels his fangs break through his gums as he bent toward Aaron's vulnerable neck. 

Aaron gasped when he felt a strong hand tug on his hair arching his neck. Though he knew it was useless he fought back. Letting out a cry of denial when Gordon pressed his mouth against his flesh. He can feel his father shudder against his body. The racing of his pulse driving the vampire's lust higher. A soft whimper escapes Aaron at the feel of the fangs pressing against his skin. 

Gordon leaves his teethe there pressing just barely enough to break the skin. He does not press in deeper he waits while a small bead of blood gathers around his fangs. Slowly his tongue slips out and laps up the precious nectar. The sinful thought that arise at the taste of his son's blood drives him mad and condemns him. He knows no father should feel these things for his own child. Gordon has become a slave to his thirst and lust for his son and his son's magic. With each drop of blood that falls so does his lust increase, until Gordon can stand no more. With a growl he bites down harder burying his fangs in deeper and drinks as a man dying of thirst. Gordon's eyes close in ecstasy pulling deep from his sons throat. The blood the sweetest he has ever tasted. It slips down his throat leaving him wanting for more. Gordon knows then that he will never tire of his son's taste. 

Aaron screams out in rage trying his best to free himself from his fathers suffocating embrace. The burning spark he felt earlier boils over into a torrential flame. The hair all along his arm stands on end sparks of electricity crackling along his skin. He can feel the flame moving now up from his arms and legs to his.....

Gordon howls in rage and pain an intense fire has replaced the sweet rapture of earlier. The stolen blood from his son is acid in his veins. His skin bubbles up, blistering as it moves through his body. Ripping his teethe free he pushes Aaron violently away from him with such force that his son tumbles off the bed. Aaron rolls onto the floor stopping when he lands against the wall. With the breath knocked out of him Aaron sits there stunned and struggling to breath. 

_What the hell happened? What did I do?_

In shock , he can only look on as Gordon’s features change from human to demon. Aaron watches Gordon struggling to control the pain as he expunges all of the stolen blood. 

Aaron slides across the wall putting as much space as he can between him and his enraged father. He finally presses himself back into the corner, knees bent he wraps his arms around them and waits.

Gordon spits out the last of the blood. His mouth and throat are raw and scorched. Pieces of his esophagus lies amongst the blood as witness to the power of the attack. Wiping his mouth Gordon turns his attention to his trembling child. “Oh Aaron. You may not know how to wield your magic but it there. It is more than alive and powerful. I thought I knew how powerful but I was so wrong. You are more.....so much more. When you gain control over it we will be unstoppable. We will make them all pay. ” Gordon moved over to his son gripped him by the arms, he held him still. Gazing into his eyes, Gordon smiled at the defiance he saw staring back. Gordon held his gaze a little longer before throwing Aaron on the bed. “Forgive me I cannot let that attack go unpunished. Even if you had no idea that you were doing it.”

Aaron's eyes widened with fear as Gordon climbed onto the bed. Gordon raised a clawed hand and smiled when he heard the first crack of thunder. Good the storm will make them all nervous and scared wondering what poor Aaron is going through. Gordon would have loved to taste a bit more of his son. His more carnal and lustful nature wanting more. But he was not willing to take the chance of being attacked again. Aaron was unpredictable. His magic was not controlled and Gordon could not unleash his baser hungers until it was. Until then this physical punishment would have to suffice. 

***********


	10. Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of warning on this one. There is blood and violence in this part. I will update the tags. Had a bit of issue getting one out so I am not quite sure how well it flows. But here it is. As always thank you to all who are reading and leaving comments. It really helps ease my anxiety every time I post a new part. I post and run. Thanks again.  
> I forgot to add that there is probably maybe 1 or 2 chapters left then this story will be done!

************  
As soon as Robert heard the storm he ran to the window ; eyes filled with concern over the missing Aaron. He searched out the dark sky, hoping to find a clue to his whereabouts. Robert looked to see where the storm was focused thinking that might be a good place to search. His hope faded away when the whole sky was alight. Thunder boomed so loud the windows rattled and shook. More lightening streaked across the sky turning he dark night into day if only for a moment. The fact that the storm was more violent and unpredictable gave him cause for concern. Even more so than he already felt. The violence of the storm spoke loudly of what Aaron was enduring. 

Robert was still staring out the window when he felt a pain erupt in his stomach. Doubling over he was gasping for breath. What the hell is going on? Before he could stand back up he felt a burn down his side. It felt like claws digging into his flesh and ripping. The pain was so intense that it stole his very breath. What was going on here? Why was he feeling this? He finally managed to get enough air into his lungs to yell for help. “Lisa!” 

Lisa who had been in the other room mentally renewing the wards stopped and looked up towards the east when the storm started. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she sent out feelers in search of their missing Aaron. She could feel the pulse of his magic wrecking havoc with the weather. But she could not pinpoint its origin. She was about to delve in deeper when she heard Robert's call. The pain filled voice had her running to him. Chas who had been upstairs heard his call as well and raced down the stairs.

“Whats going on?” Chas cried out watching in horror as Robert fell to the floor arms wrapped tightly around his middle. 

“It's Aaron. Their bond! Robert is feeling his pain.” Lisa explained as she hovered over Robert who curled into a ball trying to ease the agony ripping through his body. Lisa leant down to whisper in his ear. “Reach out to him Robert. Let him know you are there with him.” Lisa took hold of his hand sending healing warmth to him. “Let him know he's not alone in this. We will take both yours and his pain.” Lisa gestured for Chas to join her. Taking a hold of Roberts other hand Chas began to chant a healing spell. She put everything she had into it knowing that it would go through Robert to get to her son.

Robert's head was cloudy with pain but he knew he needed to reach out to Aaron. He needed to let the younger man know he wasn't alone. Never alone. Robert breathed deep forcing himself to ignore the pain. It took some time but he was able to push it aside with help from both Lisa and Chas. 

_Aaron? Aaron.....please...._

*****************  
Aaron had discovered hell and he found it at the brutal hands of his father. Never could he imagine feeling this much pain and still be living. Gordon had run his sharp nails all along his side slicing into flesh. The burning sting took his breath away. His lungs seized and his body arched high off the bed in search of relief and escape. Only to have those very hands press him back into the bed to continue his punishment. Soon every breath he took was filled with the copper scent of his own blood. The thick taste coated his mouth and throat causing his to gag. 

_Robert!_ So lost in the pain Aaron doesn't realize he has reached out to Robert, seeking comfort. Nor does he realize his call has been answered. 

_Aaron?_

It would take several more minutes before Robert's voice cuts through the fog of pain that fills his head. 

_Aaron....answer me please._

Aaron smiled even through the pain when he heard Robert call out to him. Aaron could hear the pain in Robert's voice. Aaron knew that he was sharing his horror with the other man. He knew he should feel guilty but he was just so happy that he was no longer alone. Aaron knew he would go mad if he were. He would feel guilty when all this was over, but right now he bathed in Robert's comforting presence. 

_I'm here. Robert I'm right here._ Aaron wasn't sure Robert was hearing him but he spoke to him anyway. _I'm sorry._ Aaron arched off the bed when he felt the claws slice across his chest. He could feel himself losing consciousness. It frightened him to be so helpless with Gordon poised above him.

“Don't ignore me boy” Gordon growled. He wanted Aaron's full attention. He wanted the boy to see only him. 

_Aaron! Give me your pain. Give it all to me._ Robert had nearly blacked out as pain erupted along his chest. It took both Chas and Lisa to hold him down to so they could finish their healing. _Lisa and Chas are here. They will help you heal. But you need to give me your pain._

Aaron nodded in understanding forgetting that Robert was a whole town away. _You ready?_ Slowly Aaron released his pain and in return felt a thrumming begin to flow from Robert into him. It was soothing, healing warmth. His pain faded away and his bleeding began to slow. He mind grew fuzzy and his body felt lite enough to float away. God how he wished he could float away straight to Robert's arm and away from this nightmare.

_Aaron you still with me?_

_For now but not for much longer. Thank you._ Aaron could barely keep his eyes open now. He could already feel himself slipping away. _Sleep is healing._ Aaron frowned that was not Robert's voice. Who else was inside his head? Aaron had no time to ponder that as his weakened body finally gave in Robert's name softly whispered as he lost consciousness.

Gordon felt rage at Aaron. How dare he call out to that man. If Robert thinks he can take Aaron from him he has himself fooled. Gordon owns Aaron. His magic; his life; his body; all of them his. Robert will have to be taught not to interfere. Gordon had the perfect lesson to do just that. It would get rid of Robert and bind Aaron even tighter to him.  
*******************  
Robert held on as long as he could but he could feel the edge of darkness creeping along his consciousness. He didn't want to give in until he was sure Aaron was okay. As okay as he could be being held by a demon. _I will find you and I will come for you. Don't give up._ Robert could feel Aaron begin to fade their connection already broken. 

“Up you.” Lisa with help from Chas pulled Robert from the floor. “Let's put him in Aaron's room. He will be more comfortable there.” With Chas's help and some magic casting they were able to get Robert up the stairs and into Aaron's bed. “Rest luv. You may not get another chance to.” Lisa looked to Chas who was biting on her bottom lip with worry for her son. “Gordon will be making his final assault soon. Robert must be ready. It all will end with him and Aaron.”

Chas looked at the man who was now bound to her son for eternity. He was not what she wanted for her son. He was the last person on earth she would have picked. Yet now witnessing what he was willing to endure for Aaron. How could she even think he was not good enough for her boy. 

Bending close Chas whispered in his ear. “We get him back and then you two can start your life together.” Those words of promise from Chas followed Robert into his dreams a soft smile on his face. 

Lisa gave Chas an approving smile. “Come on we still have much to do tonight. I want to check on the wards one more time.” 

“You think he will be okay on his own?” Chas looked at the sleeping man. He just seemed so vulnerable. “I know he's a vampire and has magic at his …..” 

“Okay you're right I'm being ridicules.” especially since just yesterday Chas couldn't stand the man. But things changed and Chas's eyes have been opened. “Let's go.” With one last look at Robert, Chas followed Lisa out the door.

Lisa also turned to look at the sleeping young man. With a look of regret she closed the door. _It has to be this way. I'm sorry. It was the only way I could see Aaron beating Gordon._ Hoping Robert heard her and understood.  
******************  
A dark figure moved along the road. It kept close to the shadows hiding from it's enemies within the darkness. It had been sent on a mission. It was to retrieve it's master lost child. The one he sired and lost. The man was unconscious now laying in bed unaware of what came for him. The creature was able to slip past all wards undetected. The amulet around it's neck made it invisible to all. The second one in it's pocket would do the same for his captive. The creature watched as the two woman left the home. It waited for several minutes before entering. It half expected wards of protection to be activated, but nothing happened. It new exactly where the man was so it wasted no time at all. It flew up the stairs and burst the door to the room open. Quickly he scooped up the sleeping man and using it's preternatural powers it fled the home his captive secure in its arms.  
*****************  
Lisa and Chas had joined the other Dingles at the edge of town. They had been discussing the next move when Lisa stopped and stared off into the distance. “It's done. They took him. Now it begins.” Looking at her family all gathered around she sensed the worry and anger. “This was always going to end up this way. It's up to Aaron now.”

“What if he fails?” Sam asked.

“Then we all lose.” Lisa was not going to play it down. All of their lives would be forever altered if Gordon is not stopped. Heaven help them if he manages to turn Aaron on side. “If Gordon gets full control over our Aaron then there will be no stopping him.” 

“There is always a way, luv.” Zak looked to his wife. “It's just never the one we want.” 

“Then lets hope Robert does his part and Aaron beats the bastard.” Cain said as he joined them. 

“Well?” Lisa inquired.

“Just like you thought. Kept in the shadows waited until you and Chas left.” It took all of Cain's willpower not to follow that thing to Aaron. But Lisa had warned him that if he did Robert would be killed and Gordon would scurry away with Aaron and they would never find him. 

“I know it was hard for you. It goes against all your hunter instincts.” Lisa told him. “You were never the one to watch from the sidelines.”

“No I am not. But I trust you Lisa. If you say this is what must be done so be it.” Cain told her .

“As I said the fight is now in Aaron's hands. But that does not mean we will not have battles of our own. Gordon's dark children will begin to flee hoping to wreck as much havoc and chaos they can. We will be the only things between them and the town.”

Cain pulled out his long sword and sliced it in the air. “Oh, we will be more than ready.”  
****************** 

Gordon was sat on the edge of the bed his dark eyes still locked on his sleeping son. The cuts and bruises that Gordon had inflicted earlier have all healed and faded leaving Aaron unmarked. It was not going to be easy to break his son. Even without his magic Aaron was strong. That was why Gordon had called for his children of the dark to bring the lost child here. Gordon pried his eyes away from his son to look upon the man curled up on the floor. 

Robert lay bound and gagged at the feet of his sire. There were not many things that could scare Robert. But this man staring down at him with such hatred and vile contempt was one that did. What scared Robert was not what kind of punishment Gordon would inflict on him. No the fear he felt was for Aaron. For what Gordon was going to make him agree to in order to protect him. What would Gordon demand of Aaron for Robert's safety?

“You always were easy to read Robert. I see that still has not changed. You wear your love for my son like a shining star.” Gordon's voice held a trace of jealousy because he saw that same look upon his sons face earlier when he whispered Robert's name. “It will be my pleasure to see that light dulled and put out for good. See Aaron will have to make a choice. Either he gives himself to me completely or he has a front row to your execution.” 

Robert yelled at Gordon through the gag. The bastard would not win. He would find a way, somehow he would find a way to stop him.

“You are my failure Robert. I gave you the gift of my immortality and you spit it back at me. I really thought I had seen the same darkness in you as I had in me. You surprised me very much. I never should have let you walk away from me. Just like my son. Once I found out I should have stormed in and taken Chas with me. If I had things would be very different right now.” Gordon turned his attention back to his son. He ran possessive fingers along Aaron's leg up to his thigh. They lingered there before moving up along his hip to rest on his stomach. “I am so close to having it all. Just a push with the right kind of leverage and he will cave. You are that leverage. So tell me Robert how does it feel knowing you are going to be a party to the corruption of my son?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this and this one will be complete. Thank you to all who have commented it means a lot. I am not happy with this part at all. It doesn't flow right for my liking. But I want to post it and maybe re-edit later. I have spent way too much time writing and rewriting. Hope it not too much of a letdown.
> 
> Thanks you, guys have really been the best!

The old house was hidden deep in the woods. Even on the the brightest of days the house would remain shrouded in darkness. It lay just beyond the wards of the town. The land where it lay was all but forgotten. It was land cursed with blood and misery. An ancient evil had once dwelled on the land. Poisoning the soil with its darkness and destroying all living things in it's path. It ruled for centuries before it was bested by a guardian. But the land was lost. It was bathed in too much blood of the innocent to be used for any good. So signs were posted to warn of the dangers and to keep the innocent away. In time it was all but forgotten another tale passed from memory into myth. It was here that Gordon brought his only child. To bring about his ruin and fall into the dark.

Bright flashes of light can be seen through the dirty bedroom window. A fresh scent of rain permeates the area. A cleansing freshness that pushes the cloying scent of death and decay away. The cause of the light amongst all this darkness lies unconscious held prisoner in that room. 

The smell of ozone lays heavy in the air. Small streaks of lightening spark along the sleeping form. While puddles of water form along the floor surrounding the bed. Crashes of thunder can be heard echoing in the room. A battle rages inside the young man. He is torn in two as his magic fights to dominate over the oath that condemns him. 

Something deep in the young mans mind stirs calling out to him to answer to join!

_Child you must wake!_

Aaron moans softly fighting his way through the thick fog. 

_Time is up._

A cold urgency shudders through his body causing Aaron to gasp, blue eyes spring open wide. “No!” He looks around searching for Gordon. His last memory was of Gordon's claw slicing into his flesh. His hands immediately go to his side. He braces for pain and is surprised when his hands land on unblemished skin. “What?” A moment of confusion is immediately erased as Robert's face flashes in his head. A blanket of warmth and affection fills him.

_He healed you._

Aaron's heart sped up. That voice. He knew that voice. It had been there in his head for so long. He had always assumed it was just his...

_Conscious. Your own Jiminy Cricket?_

“Your my magic.” Aaron spoke aloud. 

_Yes._

At that moment things became clear to Aaron. Magic was a living thing. Something that had a mind of its own. A sentient being. At least Aaron's magic was.

That was not how Lisa described magic. She always said that magic was an extension of yourself. So why wasn't Aaron? 

_Their are many types of magic Aaron._

“So what does that mean?” _What of his oath to Gordon?_

Aaron knew through the blood oath he could not kill Gordon. Worse he was compelled to do as he was bidden. But this other part of him was not so compelled. It was fighting against him. How could he find the balance between the two? 

His magic had a mind of it's own. It was like they were two separate beings fighting for control over his body. Aaron still did not know how to bond with his magic. But he didn't know how. Aaron was sure he and his magic would stay at odds until he was free from that oath. 

_No! We can break the oath. But you will not accept us. You keep pushing us away._

“How do I do that?” Aaron didn't know what to do. He wanted magic. _Yes if it would get rid of Gordon for good. Yes I accept it! I accept you!_

_No you still have doubt. You still do not trust._

Before Aaron could answer the door to his room opened. “Oh good your up. Just in time as well. Our guest is getting a bit cranky.” Gordon walked over to is son sparing a chuckle at the puddle of waters on the floor. “Come, we don't want to keep him waiting.”

“Who?” Aaron was pulled from the bed and escorted out the door. With his hand clasped tightly in his fathers he had no choice but to follow. His mind was still in turmoil over his conversation with his magic that he stumbled and tripped behind his father. If not for his fathers arm wrapping around his waist he would have gone head first down the stairs. Back on solid ground Aaron did his best to shake free of his fathers suffocating hold. Gordon smiled tugging Aaron tighter he leaned closer and whispered in his ear. “After tonight you will crave my touch.” 

Aaron shuddered with disgust at his fathers overbearing touch and threat. “Who are you taking me to see?”

“Him.” Gordon pushed Aaron through the dinning room door and pointed. 

Aaron looked up in horror. “No.” he cried seeing Robert bruised and bloody tied to the chair. “Robert.” Aaron reached for the older man only to be stopped by Gordon once again wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Not so fast son.” Gordon pulled Aaron tight against his chest. “I have an offer for you.” Gordon pressed his nose in his sons hair breathing in greedily the scent of his son.

“What ever your offer is the answer will be no.” Robert looked at Aaron begging him to agree. _No matter what you have to say no._

Aaron turned his gaze away from Robert, knowing he would do anything to save him. How can that be I don't even know him and yet I am willing to die for him. 

“Do I even have to say it?” Gordon breathed the words directly into Aaron ear. “You know what I want. You know what I will do.”

“Yes. I also know you won't let him go. So what happens to him when I say yes?” Aaron felt bile clog his throat as Gordon placed kisses along his neck. 

“I will let you keep him as a pet. After you bind his powers to me.” Gordon smiled at a horrified Robert. He knew that man would prefer death then to be bound to Gordon. “I sired you. I don't know what you did to free yourself from me. But I mean to have you back in my control.”

“I'll die first.” Robert looked to Aaron hoping to find anything to signal they would make it out of this alive.

Aaron shook his head at Robert. He had no hope to offer just apologies for what is to come. “How would I do that? I can't control my powers.”

“You will.” Gordon assured his son. He was so close to having everything he wanted. His son by his side and he would be unstoppable. 

Aaron called out to his magic. In a last ditch effort for help. _Tell me what to do. I yield everything to you. My free will . My soul. Tell me what you need!_

_Trust._

_I do trust you. But it's not working._ Aaron felt despair. How was he going to do this. He wasn't strong enough for this. His magic and him were not compatible. His magic moved and did what it wanted. How the hell did Gordon think he could control it?

Unaware of the battle raging within his son Gordon released his son and moved toward the bound man. “But first dear Robert here needs to be taught a lesson. Just like you were taught.” Gordon smiled with anticipation. He had waited along time for this. 

Aaron moved to stop Gordon only to be grabbed from behind and forced into a chair. Looking up he saw two of Gordon's children, all pale faced and sharped teeth. He winced in pain when his hands were bound tightly to the chair. Once he was secured the two vampires stood behind him keeping guard.

Robert watched Gordon approach claws out and teeth bared in promised violence. He was not scared. There was nothing Gordon could do to him that would hurt worse then when he was first changed. The scarce moment when his magic was silent. There had been no connection at all. Robert felt hollow and incomplete. When it roared back to life he had been so thankful and relieved. His magic broke whatever hold the sire holds over his children. Gordon never did forgive or forget that. So now Robert was going to pay for something he had no control over. So be it as long as Aaron stayed safe, Robert would endure any pain.

Gordon could feel his claws extend to their fullest. He was due payback from this man and he meant to collect it now. How many times did this man foil his plans? How many times was Aaron within his grasp only to have him whisked away at the last minute? Well not anymore. Tonight Aaron will become his and Robert will be his new pet. Gordon smiled and raised his claws and brought them down swift and hard.

Robert scream pierced the air. The sound echoing in Aaron chest. The young mans heart was thudding loudly against his ribs. The rush of blood in his veins causing his two captors to lean nearer to him and scent the air. Their eyes bled red with lust. _I trust you. I do trust you. I trust you so much right now. Please help him!_

_Not us. Yourself._

Oh God Aaron self doubt was going to be the death of them all. _I trust that I want Gordon dead._ Aaron looked up as Robert's scream became wet and thick with blood. A soft choking gurgle. _I trust that I want Robert to live._

Aaron locked eyes with Robert's pain-filled ones. Everything in the room stopped. The bond connecting them burst to life as reassurance flowed from Robert to Aaron. Robert's belief in Aaron and in turn Aaron's belief in himself.

In that moment Aaron felt a rush of power. His blood burned hot in his veins and his breath dried in his lungs. For several long moments Aaron was neither living nor dead. He was caught in between. That's when he felt it. The sliding of two parts becoming one. 

The two vampires holding him down in the chair were suddenly no more. No loud screams or whines. One moment they were there the next they were ash upon the floor. Aaron stood, his attention fully on his father.

Gordon loomed over Robert burying his claws deep into his chest. “I will enjoy the next century having you as my pet. Chained to floor like a common animal.” Gordon voice held contempt and dark promises of pain and torture. Every whimper of pain from Robert caused Gordon much pleasure. “Perhaps I should just end you instead. In time Aaron will forget.” 

“But never forgive.” Aaron raised a hand towards his father. With but a flick of his wrist the hated monster was thrown across the room. 

Robert screamed as Gordon's claws were pulled from his chest. Panting with relief he kept his eyes glued on Aaron. Already he could feel his flesh begin to mend as Aaron sent healing energy through their bond. Aaron spared him a small affectionate smile filled with promise before turning his attention back to his father.

Gordon rolled onto his back and stared up in awe at his son. The figure stood defiantly before him was more than just his Aaron. What stood before him was pure and powerful, magic. And it was all Gordon's. 

Robert fought against his restraints with no luck. He was forced to watch from the sidelines unable to offer any assistance to Aaron. 

“Oh son the things we will accomplish together. The chaos we will bring down upon this town and all the Dingles.” Gordon smiled, rising from the floor he reached out to gather his son close. 

A large flash of light and scent of old blood filled the air. Gordon flew through the room to land once more on the floor. A look of pure surprise on his face.

“What did you think would happen? I would embrace you. Hold you close and dear to my chest?” Aaron asked his father.

“No of course not. You are a Dingle and they are by trade a most unbalanced bunch.” Gordon stood and faced his son. “Do you really want to go this route son? You know what I am capable of.”

“Yes; I'm well aware.” Aaron smiled. “Right now I am discovering what I am capable of.”

Gordon gave a slight nod of respect to his child. “So be it.” Gordon called out to his dark powers letting them gather. The room swam in darkness as all light faded away. Gordon ready to unleash the dark spell on his son. “Lessons must be learned.” he mumbled right before casting the spell.

A dark light flew from Gordon straight towards Aaron. The young man waved his hand at the light sending it back towards Gordon. The vampire had only seconds to react before the spell connected sending him flying across the room. Gordon could feel the burn of the spell erupt in his chest. He could do nothing but endure the pain as it worked its way through his body. For the first time Gordon felt a frisson of unease.

Aaron moved closer to the downed figure. “Did you honestly believe that you would put me to the test and all this would end in one climatic battle. With you as the victor?” 

Gordon pushed himself up from the floor eyes bright with burning rage. “No this will not end this way. I own him and you. I'll show you. ”

Mocking laughter filled the room falling like ice upon Gordon rage. “You can show me nothing. You are no longer a threat to me or mine. Now you are but an annoyance.” Aaron could feel the magic pulse beneath his skin. 

“I have my own power son. I can hold my own against you.” Gordon stood his ground he would not let this pup take all he had worked for away from him. Once he gained control over his son he would show him what the consequences are for betraying him. 

“They were never your powers.” Aaron corrected his father. “You stole them.”

“Perhaps but I wield them as my own.” Gordon looked to his son. “Make no mistake I will use them to tear apart Robert. Limb by limb. Then before he dies I will make sure the last thing he sees is me taking you completely.”

“Fuck you Gordon!” Robert seethed. “Don't worry about me Aaron. You do whats needed and kill the bastard.”

Aaron felt panic at Gordon words. But only for a moment than a calm surrounded him. “Do you know why you could never control Robert? Why your child was immune to your calls? His magic was stronger than your lust.” Aaron moved closer to his father. “Your little mindless minions were like you. Nothings. No magic anywhere in them. That's why you could easily control them.” Aaron turned and looked to Robert. A soft gentle smile graced his face as he gazed at the older man. “But Robert had magic in his DNA. Every cell and fiber in his being was laced with magic. His magic silenced the blood lust and severed your hold on him.”

Gordon had wondered why of all his children he sired, Robert had been the only one. “Never the less you are still mine. That is all I want and need.” _Aaron was his. His to own. His to use!_

“I was never yours. I will be the end of you.” Aaron advanced on his father. Threat in his every movement.

“The blood oath. Aaron you cannot kill me!” Gordon screamed in triumph. 

Aaron closed his eyes and shuddered. When he opened them again his blue eyes were pure white. “We are not Aaron.” Magic answered instead and with it Gordon felt fear for the first time.

Gordon had time for a final scream before lightening struck him in the chest. An acrid odor filled the room. Brimstone and gas. Gordon's body burned from the inside out. A dark ring of ash was all that remained of the monster. A wind blew in and swept the ashes away scattering them to the far ends of the earth.

“Aaron!” Robert screamed.

Aaron shuddered and staggered as he gained control back of this body. “Robert?”

“Yes. I'm here.” Robert struggled against his bonds. He needed to touch the young man. He needed to feel him warm and safe in his arms. “Untie me Aaron.”

It took several minutes for Aaron to process Robert's words. His body felt different, larger. He took several deep breaths before a sense of completion flooded him. _Home. We are home._ Aaron smiled, his magic was slotted back to where it was always meant to be. _You still have much to learn. But, now with the threat gone; we have all the time to teach and you to learn._

“Aaron?” Robert called again voice filled with worry. 

“Yes!” Aaron ran across the room and fell to his knees in front of the older man. Making fast work of the ties he unbound Robert. “Are you ok....” his words were swallowed whole with the press of Robert's mouth against his.

Pulling back from the kiss Robert held Aaron's face gently between his hands. “I nearly lost you. Before we even had a chance. I.....” Robert pressed his forehead against the younger mans.

“I do too.” Aaron whispered against Robert's mouth kissing him deeply. That was enough promise for the both of them. They had today and tomorrow to learn about the other. No doubt they would take much pleasure in those lessons.


	12. The End!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This is now complete! I wasn't sure I would be finishing this one when I first started writing it so long ago. Thank you guys for reading this and sticking with the story when I nearly abandoned it. BIG THANK YOU To all who have commented left kudos and just read it!  
>  The only warning for this would be little angst and smut.
> 
> Rachel

6 months later

It had been six months since Gordon. Six months of adjustments and nightmares. The tale had been told the chase given and ended but a shadow lingered. 

Aaron paced along his room, his nervous energy making the clouds gather and the wind begin to blow. Several flashes of lightening streaked across the sky chasing the sound of echoing thunder in its wake. Aaron having gained control over his magic was able to reign in his emotions and silence the storm. 

In truth Aaron had no complaints. He and magic had melded together perfectly. He welding it as naturally as taking a breath. His bond with Robert was stronger than ever. Each an extension of the other. Life for all intense purpose was perfect. So why did he feel like he couldn't breath? Why did he feel like a dark shadow still hung over him.

Sometimes a cold numbness would come over him and not let go. Other times he would take a breath and smell Gordon. His scent would be heavy in the air. His skin would be soaked in it. Gordon haunted him. Even in death Gordon still owned a part of him. The blood oath may have been broken but Gordon presence was still felt. 

Aaron was startled out of his thoughts at the soft knock at his door. “Come in.”

The door opened allowing Lisa and his mum to enter. “Hey love we just came to check on you.” Chas went to her son and hugged him kissing his cheek. 

Aaron sighed into his mums embrace. He had struggled with this on his own for too long. “I'm not sure. Sometimes I think I'm doing good. Then I....”

“Feel Gordon?” Lisa smiled softly, knowingly at Aaron. “Blood oaths are not meant to be broken. Ever. What you did was rare and unheard of.” 

“Great. Why do I still feel him?” Aaron pulled away from his mum and continued his pacing.

“Because you drank from Gordon. His blood is still in you. His blood like Gordon himself was corrupted with a darkness. It planted itself in you and took root. Killing him severed most of it but there is still enough left to haunt you.” Lisa looked to Chas, who reluctantly gave her permission. “There is a way to end his hold on you.”

“Tell me, please. I don't want to keep feeling like this.” Aaron would wake up at night panicking from his nightmares. The phantom feel of his fathers body laying above him and pressing him down into the mattress. “He's gone but I can still feel him surrounding me.”

“You already know what to do Aaron.” Chas clasped her son's face. “You have just been to frightened to ask him.” 

Aaron nodded. He did know. “I have.” Aaron walked over to his mum. Leaning in he placed a kiss on her cheek. 

“Fear that is unwarranted and wasted.” Lisa told him.

“You're right. It is.” with that Aaron raced out the door in search of Robert.

Lisa smiled fondly at the young mans retreating back. “Has he asked you yet?” she asked watching Aaron through the window racing across the road to Victoria's house.

Chas shook her head. “No the subject has yet to come up.”

“That will probably change once he deals with this.” Lisa turned away from the window and faced Chas. “What are you going to tell him?”

“The truth. I almost lost him for keeping Gordon a secret I won't make that same mistake again.” Chas shuddered at how close they had come to losing him. “He has to wonder why Robert and he formed a connection as fast as they did.”

“Yes it's best to lay it out there for them to deal with it. I wonder if Aaron remembers meeting Robert?” Lisa wondered.

“I don't think he would. Aaron was only 2 at the time.” Chas replied. 'But all that is a story for another time. Right now all that matters is that Aaron rids himself of the last of Gordon's darkness.”

*************** 

A loud knocking roused Robert from a light doze he had fallen into. “I'm coming.” He yelled. “Vic isn't here if that's why you came.” He says as he opens the door. “Aaron! I thought we were meeting later.”

“Yeah we were but I needed to see you.” Aaron bit his lip nervously. He was not sure how Robert was going to react to his question. “I need to ask something of you.”

Robert stepped aside to let his lover in. “You can ask me anything Aaron. The answer will always be yes.”

“I hope so.” Aaron mumbled under his breath. Once he walked into the house, he turned and grabbed Robert's hand. and let him upstairs to his bedroom. “Let's talk in your bedroom.” he began to lead Robert upstairs.

“We go to my room there will be no talking.” Robert pulled Aaron against him wrapping his arms around the young mans waist. “That I can promise.” he kissed along Aaron's neck whispering the words against his skin. Robert's mouth lingered along the younger mans pulse point. His vampiric nature coming out to play. In all his time since being turned he had never struggled to control his demon. His magic had controlled his need for blood. Since meeting Aaron he had noticed his control over his blood lust had weakened. He felt himself craving his lover's blood. It was at the most delicate when they made love. Several times he had to pull away put distance between them. He had planned on talking to Diane or Vic maybe there were herbs to help. Even now Robert could feel his demon just under the surface. Scratching and clawing to get out, to get at Aaron. 

Hands clasped Robert's face gently. Robert let out a groan at the warm touch of his lover. Shivers of lust and desire coursed along his spine. The sweet scent of Aaron's blood making him dizzy and aroused. His mouth watered and his fangs pressed against his bottom lip. Robert's eyes locked on to the sensual curve of Aaron's neck. 

“Robert!”

A soft tug on his face broke through his desire. “What?” Robert shook himself free of his dark thoughts. So lost in his own head he had not realized that Aaron had been speaking to him. “I'm sorry.”

“Robert! Did you hear anything I said?” Aaron pushed Robert away from him. Hands on his hips he stared at his lover. “You really were lost there. Come on.” he grabbed the older mans hand leading him up the stairs and to his bedroom. He led Robert through the door than kicked it closed behind them. 

“I'm sorry. I lose myself around you.” Robert moved away from the younger man and sat himself down on the bed. “I need to talk to you as well.”

“I know that's why I'm here.” Aaron sat beside Robert, bodies close shoulders and legs touching. “If you don't mind. I'll go first.” Aaron took a deep breath and blurted out. “I've been having nightmares..... about Gordon. It's as if he's still around me.”

“You know that's not true.” Robert clasped Aaron's hand. “He's dead Aaron. He can no longer hurt you.”

“I know but he still has a grip on me. Here.” Aaron placed his hand over his chest. “There is cold spot right there in my chest. I can feel him....smell him. He won't let me go. He keeps calling me. I can't block him out.”

“What can we do to make it stop?” Robert pushed aside his own issues to deal with Aaron's first. There will be time to deal with those later. Once Aaron is free.

“It's the blood oath. Because I drank from him and he from me. We are still connected.” Aaron's hands fidgeted on his lap in his nervousness. “I need to break that oath. I need to purge his blood from my veins.” Taking a deep breath Aaron turned to face Robert. “You can break the oath.”

“I can? How?” Robert would do it of course. He would do anything to stop Aaron's pain.

Aaron held Robert's gaze needed to see the older mans eyes when he spoke. “You have to bite me.” Aaron winced as Robert pulled away from him. “Robert, its the only way.” Aaron's eyes and voice pleaded with his lover to agree.

Robert felt his heart stop. What Aaron was asking was both his greatest fear and desire. All in one. Did Aaron know what he offered him? Robert may not be like th others but he was still a vampire. “You don't know what you are asking of me. Aaron I could lose control ….I could..” Robert couldn't even finish the sentence.

“No you won't. You could never hurt me.” Aaron spoke with such confidence and surety that Robert was nearly compelled to believe him.

Robert stood up moved across the room, putting much needed space between them. “I've never bit anyone Aaron. I wouldn't know how or when to stop.” God Robert was doing his best to talk Aaron out of this crazy idea. All the while his demon was screaming for him to take...bite....claim! Robert could feel his mouth watering in anticipation.

“I want this. I want you. Please Robert I need this or …..Gordon will still win.” Aaron was desperate he needed Gordon's voice out of his head. He would go insane for sure. “Robert. Look at me.” Aaron moved across the room approaching slowly. He feared Robert would make a run for it if he pushed to hard. “You can silence Gordon. We are already bonded the blood oath would strengthen that bond. I want to belong to you.” Aaron whispered the words into Robert ear, pressing his body against the older mans. “Don't you want me.” Aaron pressed his lips against Roberts. “Don't you want me to belong to you?”

“Yes!” Robert moaned hands fisted by his side to keep from touching, grabbing. “Yes, more than anything.” 

“I want that too. Please Robert.” Aaron begged arching his neck in invitation. “Take me...mark me as yours. I don't want Gordon to own any part of me. I belong to you only.” Aaron closed his eyes and surrendered himself to Robert.

Robert's eyes glowed bright red his demon in full control. “Mine.” His baser nature coming out with Aaron's sweet surrender. One strong hand reached out clasping Aaron behind his neck, the other anchors around the younger mans waist. Breath heavy with need and lust Robert lowers his mouth to Aaron's neck. He lets his tongue tease along the pulse point. The hot wet lick at the vulnerable flesh had the boy trembling with arousal. The heady fragrant bouquet of desire pushes Robert over the edge. His teeth press into the soft flesh. Robert moans with pleasure as his mouth fills with Aaron's sweet blood.

Aaron shudders and moans at Robert's first hard pull. The pain quickly turned into pleasure. His whole body felt wired. This was nothing like with Gordon. This was pure and beautiful. This was love...arousal....desire and need. This was not something forced upon him. This was something freely given and Aaron never wanted it to end. His magic comes alive reaching out into Robert to form another connection. This one would never break not even in death. 

Robert could feel a tug on his shoulder. A pulling sensation that was telling him enough. Robert reached out to Aaron's magic recognizing it was telling him to stop. He could feel the warmth of the younger mans magic envelope him. Seep into his skin and bones. It was a part of him now. Just like he and Aaron were to each other. So was there magic. 

Aaron moaned at the loss of Robert's mouth. His world tilted as he was lifted and carried across the room and laid upon the bed. Eyes half lidded with desire he stared up at Robert who was poised above him. Robert bit into his wrist. With blood flowing freely he brought it to Aaron's mouth. “Drink.” 

Aaron pressed his lips to the bleeding wound and drank deeply. Aaron gasped, blue eyes widening in shock as he felt the darkness from Gordon pushed out. He was free.

“I love you.” Aaron smiled, raised himself to press a kiss to Robert's mouth. Letting himself fall back to the bed, he said. “Want you.” 

Robert feels the young man shudder as he smiles down at him. “I love you.” Robert’s smile widened exposing long fangs. 

With trembling hands Aaron reached out towards Robert’s mouth touching first one then the other incisor. Aaron’s body trembled as he felt the sharp sting of the fang as it pierced his finger. 

Robert’s feral nature was still close to the surface. The drop of blood ignited his hunger anew. This night was meant for claiming and his baser nature was in control. For this night only he would allow the vampire full control. He knew now that he could never harm his lover. But first there was way too many clothes on for what came next. With a mischievous smile he remedied the situation. In movements too fast to follow he had both of them devoid of all clothing and Aaron pinned to the bed. Growling around his elongated fangs he pressed Aaron into the mattress, grinding his hard need against Aaron’s own. 

“Need…want…now,” Robert grunted. Catching Aaron’s wrists in his hands he turned them until they were palm up. With a gentleness that shattered Aaron, he delicately placed a kiss upon each one. He then ran his tongue along the large vein underneath the soft skin. Robert then placed Aaron’s hands above his head pressing them into the mattress. He squeezed Aaron’s wrists once to let him know to keep them there.

With his hands free Robert began his amorous journey. Slowly he moved his hands down Aaron’s body, letting only his fingertips ghosts across the pale, silky flesh. Robert moved his fingers tantalizingly slow teasing the writhing form beneath him. The soft caresses left goose bumps along Aaron’s arms and legs in their wake. 

As Robert’s fingers teased, his mouth captured and tortured a nipple. He sucked and bit along the sensitive flesh. He teased the nub leaving it wet and pouting as he moved on to pay due respect to the other.

Aaron moaned and twisted upon the bed. “Robert,” He hissed as he felt the sting of teeth.

With deliberate slowness Robert dragged his tongue down to Aaron’s navel. His tongue pierced the flesh in a preview of what’s to come. 

Aaron’s hands clenched the pillow tightly his head shook from side to side. His body already teetered on the edge of oblivion. “Robert.” He panted out calling to his lover. 

Robert moved further down following the trail of silky hair to Aaron’s hard, wet cock. 

Aaron screamed out as his cock was finally engulfed in the warmth of his lover’s mouth. At the soft press of Robert’s tongue on the underside of his cock, and the gentle scrape of teeth Aaron found his release. “Ahhh…”

Robert placed a kiss on the spent cock before he coated his fingers in Aaron’s cum. Slowly he prepared his lover. “Aaron look at me.” Robert called out. Robert waited until beloved blue eyes met his then… thrusted in deep and hard sheathing his cock completely in the heat of his lover’s body.

Robert took Aaron with long, deep thrusts. The heat of their joining burned too hot and it couldn’t last. With several more thrusts Robert could feel Aaron’s body begin to tighten around him as his orgasm began anew. Thrusting in several more times Robert dropped down to cover Aaron’s body with that of his own. Lacing his fingers tightly in Aaron’s hair he pulled down exposing Aaron’s neck. Robert licked along Aaron’s pulse point sucking slightly bringing the blood to the surface.

“Do it.” Aaron moaned arching his back off the bed. “Bite me.”

Robert looked down at his beloved before plunging his teeth in deeply. All the while, his hips continued to pump into Aaron.

With a shout Aaron came, his orgasm ripped from deep within him. His shout of completion was echoed as Robert found his orgasm with teeth and cock buried deeply in Aaron’s flesh.

The two men held to each other tightly. Soft panting breaths echoed in the dark room. The soft whispers of love kissed into each others skin until sleep took them both. 

They were two halves now finally whole. 

 

~~~~~


End file.
